Elbenprüfung
by White-Angel-Legolas
Summary: 5. Kapitel endlich fertig! „Was soll denn das bedeuten euch zwei´? Glorfindel ist derjenige, der den Prinzen näher kennen lernen´ will.“ empörte sich Erestor, weil Elrond ihm beim Aufziehen des Elben aus Gondolin in den Rücken gefallen war.
1. Besuch in Düsterwald

Autorin: White_Angel alias White-Angel-Legolas  
  
Titel: Elbenprüfung  
  
Thema: Abenteuer  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Inhalt: Legolas wird von einer Riesenspinne im Düsterwald schwer verletzt. Aragorn besucht ihn und findet heraus, dass sein Freund ihm etwas verschwiegen hat...und nicht nur ihm. Als Legolas wieder einigermaßen gesund ist, scheint er sich verändert zu haben.  
  
Disclaimer: Leider gehören weder Legolas noch die anderen Wesen hier mir, sondern dem großen Meister Tolkien. Lediglich Legolas´ Geschwister, der Heiler und später vielleicht noch der ein oder andere kleine Charakter sind meinem Geist entsprungen. Ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld.  
  
Author´s Note: Später in der Geschichte könnte noch etwas Romantik reinkommen, aber das habe ich mir noch nicht so genau überlegt. ^^  
  
Bitte, bitte schreibt mir Kommis! *Legolas´ Welpenblick aufsetz*  
  
Feeback bitte an: legolas-greenleaf@freenet.de  
  
~~~~~~~Elbenprüfung~~~~~~~  
  
Einige Jahre sind seit dem Sieg der freien Völker über Sauron vergangen und Mittelerde begann sich zu erholen. Doch noch immer streifen Orks, Uruk-Hai und andere Kreaturen umher.  
  
Aragorn hatte den Thron Gondors bestiegen und Elronds Tochter Arwen geheiratet. Legolas und Gimli lösten ihre Versprechen dem jeweils Anderen gegenüber ein und besuchten die Höhlen von Helms Klamm und den Wald von Fangorn. Danach hatten sie sich getrennt und Legolas war nach Hause zurückgekehrt.  
  
Nach dieser langen Zeit reiste Aragorn wieder in den Düsterwald um seinen Freund und Gefährten zu besuchen. Sein letzter Besuch hier war schon lange her.  
  
„Elessar, es ist mir eine Freude, dich hier begrüßen zu dürfen." Der hochgewachsene, blonde Elb reichte dem Menschen zur Begrüßung die Hand.  
  
„Danke. Es ist schön wieder einmal im Düsterwald zu sein, obwohl der Name nicht mehr so recht passt. Es ist alles viel freundlicher und heller geworden, seit ich das letzte Mal hier war."  
  
„In der Tat. Vieles hat sich seit dem Fall Saurons geändert. Doch ich gehe wohl recht in der Annahme, dass du nicht hier bist, um den Düsterwald zu bewundern."lächelte der Elb.  
  
„Nicht in erster Linie, wohl wahr. Elrond schickte mir eine Botschaft und berichtete unter anderem, dass es Legolas nicht gut ginge. Wie geht es ihm?"  
  
„Es geht ihm schon besser. Allerdings braucht er noch Ruhe. Aber wenn du möchtest, kannst du ihn heute Nachmittag besuchen. Ich denke, dass er dann wach sein wird."  
  
„Was ist denn genau passiert? Elrond schwieg sich in seinem Brief darüber aus."fragte Aragorn, noch immer besorgt um das Wohlergehen seines Freundes.  
  
„Mein Sohn war mit meinen besten Wachen an der süd-östlichen Grenze des Düsterwaldes unterwegs. Späher berichteten von einem Orklager am Rande des Waldes. Als sie dort ankamen fanden sie jedoch nur die Überreste von Orks und einem Lager.  
  
Einer der Wachen entdeckte Spuren von Riesenspinnen, wie es sie in der Gegend noch in großer Zahl gibt. Diese schienen für die Zerstörung verantwortlich zu sein und schließlich kam es auch zu einem Angriff dieser Kreaturen.  
  
Sie hatten sich allerdings nicht die Mühe gemacht, sich anzuschleichen, sodass etwa ein Dutzend von ihnen durch elbische Pfeile zu Tode kam, bevor sie überhaupt zum Angriff kamen.  
  
Ich muss dir nicht sagen, wie gefährlich sie sind. Zu allem Unglück war unter ihnen eine Königin. Sie war Legolas am nächsten und bevor er sie verletzen konnte, hatte sie ihn bereits mit einer ihrer Klauen verletzt.  
  
Keiner meiner Männer konnte mir berichten, wie Legolas dieses Biest letztendlich töten konnte. Sie waren zu sehr mit der Übermacht der Spinnen beschäftigt. Als ihre Königin mit einem entsetzlichen Schrei tot zu Boden fiel, flohen die restlichen Spinnen.  
  
Die Wachen beeilten sich, Legolas hierher zu bringen. Er hatte großes Glück, das kein Gift in die Wunde gelangte. Trotz der ersten Maßnahmen hatten sich die Wunden entzündet, als sie hier ankamen."berichtete der Elbenkönig und führte Aragorn auf die Terrasse.  
  
„Legolas hat eine Spinnenkönigin getötet? Allein?"fragte Aragorn erstaunt und sah Thranduil an.  
  
„Es hat den Anschein, aber Legolas hat, seitdem er wieder zu sich gekommen ist, noch nicht darüber gesprochen."  
  
Aragorn versucht sich Legolas mit einer, wie es sich anhörte, schweren Verletzung im Kampf mit einer dieser Kreaturen vorzustellen. Er kannte das Kampfgeschick der Elben und das von Legolas im Besonderen, aber es schien ihm doch unwahrscheinlich, dass Legolas alleine mit dieser Kreatur hatte fertig werden können.  
  
„Warum hat er denn noch nicht erzählt, was passiert ist?"fragte der ehemalige Waldläufer und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, den ihm der König der Düsterwaldelben anbot.  
  
„Ich denke, er ist einfach noch nicht bereit, darüber zu sprechen. Es wäre daher gut, wenn du nachher nicht weiter darauf eingehst."antwortete Thranduil und reichte Aragorn einen Becher Wein, bevor er sich selbst auf einen Stuhl setzte.  
  
„Natürlich."sagte der Mensch und trank einen Schluck des Elbenweins. Er wusste um Thranduils Sorge bezüglich Legolas. Er war sein jüngster Sohn und das letzte Geschenk Ariaswens, Thranduils Frau, bevor sie starb.  
  
„Wie geht es Arwen?"  
  
„Ihr geht es gut. Sie kümmert sich im Moment um die Gestaltung des Gartens, den wir im äußeren Ring anlegen wollen."erzählte Aragorn stolz.  
  
Sie sprachen noch eine ganze Weile, bevor Legolas´ älterer Bruder Lorion auf die Terrasse trat.  
  
„Mae govannen, Elessar."begrüßte er lächelnd den König der Menschen.  
  
„Mae govannen, Lorion."lächelte Aragorn zurück.  
  
Obwohl einige Jahre und zwei weitere Geschwister zwischen Lorion und Legolas lagen, sahen sie sich sehr ähnlich. Bei flüchtigem Hinsehen konnte man sie verwechseln. Lorion war allerdings etwas größer als Legolas und kam vom Körperbau nach seinem Vater. Legolas hatte eine zierlichere Gestalt, welche er von seiner Mutter geerbt hatte.  
  
„Was gibt es, Lorion?"wandte sich Thranduil an seinen ältesten Sohn und Thronerben.  
  
„Legolas ist aufgewacht."antwortete dieser kurz.  
  
„Gut, dann können wir ja mal bei ihm vorbeischauen. Hat er schon etwas gegessen?"  
  
„Nein, aber Tharion holt ihm gerade was."  
  
„Nun gut. Elessar, wollen wir?"Thranduil erhob sich und sah den ehemaligen Waldläufer an.  
  
„Gerne."antwortete dieser und erhob sich ebenfalls.  
  
Zusammen mit Lorion machten sich Aragorn und Thranduil auf den Weg zu den königlichen Gemächern.  
  
„Hattest du eine angenehme Reise?"wandte sich Lorion an Aragorn.  
  
„Ja, nicht ein Ork hat meinen Weg gekreuzt. Das war schon richtig langweilig."lachte dieser.  
  
„Wenn du Orks jagen willst, im Süden gibt es noch einige Exemplare die nur auf dich warten."scherzte Lorion.  
  
„Und wenn du dann schon bei den Orks bist, dann kümmere dich doch auch gleich noch um unser kleines Spinnenproblem."stimmte nun auch Thranduil mit ein und sie mussten lachen.  
  
Als sie die Tür zu Legolas´ Zimmer erreicht hatten, hielten sie kurz an und Thranduil klopfte.  
  
„Herein."kam es etwas müde von innen und die Drei traten ein.  
  
Legolas lag in seinem Bett und richtete sich nun vorsichtig auf. Der Elb sah blass und müde aus, dennoch lächelte er, als er Aragorn erblickte.  
  
„Wie geht es dir heute, mein Sohn?"fragte Thranduil und setzte sich auf den Bettrand, wobei er Legolas eine vorwitzige Strähne aus dem Gesicht strich.  
  
„Besser."antwortete dieser und lehnte sich nun zurück. Noch immer war ihm das Fieber anzusehen, dass durch die entzündeten Wunden verursacht worden war.  
  
„Du hättest mir ruhig sagen können, dass dir langweilig ist. Dann wäre ich eher hierher gekommen und hätte dir ein bisschen Arbeit mitgebracht." scherzte Aragorn und setzte sich auf die andere Bettkante.  
  
„Mach du deinen Papierkram schön selber oder frag Lorion, ob er dir hilft." lächelte Legolas matt zurück. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen, da ihm vom Aufsetzten schwindelig geworden war.  
  
„Möchtest du etwas trinken?"fragte Lorion seinen Bruder einen Moment später.  
  
„Ja...bitte."antwortete dieser müde und öffnete die Augen.  
  
Lorion ging zu einem Tisch, der etwas abseits vom Bett stand und goss Wasser in einen Becher, den er seinem Bruder reichte.  
  
„Danke."Legolas´ Worte waren kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Er setzte den Becher an seine Lippen und trank ihn langsam aus.  
  
Als er den Becher absetzte und Lorion reichte, wandte er sich wieder an Aragorn. Dieser hatte, während der Elb trank, seine Hand auf den linken Arm seines Freundes gelegt und schaute ihn besorgt an.  
  
„Sieh mich nicht so an, Aragorn. Es geht mir gut. Was machst du eigentlich wirklich hier?"  
  
„Ich habe von Elrond erfahren, das es dir nicht gut geht und dachte, ich schau mal vorbei."lächelte der Dúnadan.  
  
„Elrond? War er hier?"fragend sah Legolas seinen Vater und seinen Bruder an.  
  
„Ja, er war...gerade in der Nähe."antwortete Thranduil.  
  
„Adar?"Sein Sohn sah ihn fordernd an. Legolas wusste, dass hinter Elronds Besuch in Düsterwald mehr steckte als nur ein zufälliges in der Nähe sein. Und er wollte wissen was.  
  
„Reg dich nicht auf. Du brauchst noch Ruhe."versuchte Thranduil ihn zu beruhigen, doch Legolas begann sich aufzuregen.  
  
„Adar, was hat Elrond hier gewollt? Ich weiß, dass er nicht zufällig hier war. Dafür ist es von Imladris viel zu weit!"Legolas wurde laut und hatte seinen Vater energisch am Arm gefasst. Diese Aktion bereute der Elbenprinz jedoch sofort, da ihn ein erneuter Schwindelanfall überkam und ihm nun auch schlecht wurde.  
  
„Beruhige dich!"Lorion und Aragorn drückten den kranken Elben mit sanfter Gewalt in die Kissen zurück.  
  
Ohne Protest lies Legolas dies geschehen. Als er wieder in den Kissen lag, atmete er schwer und hatte die Augen erneut geschlossen.  
  
„Legolas, ruh dich aus. Ich erkläre dir alles, wenn es dir wieder besser geht."Thranduil strich seinem Sohn beruhigend über die Stirn und griff dann zu dem nassen Tuch, das auf einem Tisch neben dem Bett in einer Wasserschüssel lag. Mit dem Tuch wischte er seinem Jüngsten den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht.  
  
„Versprochen?"fragte Legolas völlig erschöpft. Die Übelkeit war zwar verflogen, doch der Schwindel in seinem Kopf wollte nicht gehen.  
  
„Versprochen. Aber jetzt hör auf, dich aufzuregen."antwortete Thranduil mit beruhigender Stimme.  
  
Ein erschöpftes Seufzen stahl sich über die Lippen des Prinzen und er griff mit seiner rechten Hand nach Aragorns, welche wieder auf seinem linken Arm lag. Auch ohne Worte verstand der Dúnadan diese Geste.  
  
„Keine Sorge, ich bleibe noch eine Weile hier. Ich muss dich schließlich noch überreden, meinen Papierkram zu erledigen."  
  
Ein Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des Elben, bevor er die Augen wieder öffnete und seinen Freund dankbar ansah. „Vergiss es."sagte er müde lächelnd.  
  
Es klopfte an der Tür und Tharion, der oberste Heiler am Hof des Königs, betrat nach einem „Herein."von Thranduil das Zimmer.  
  
Er deutete eine Verbeugung an und stellte dann ein Tablett mit Essen auf den Tisch mit dem Wasserkrug.  
  
„Habt ihr euch etwa aufgeregt, junger Prinz?"Tharion sah Legolas tadelnd an. Dem Heiler war schon bei seinem Eintreten aufgefallen, dass Legolas blasser geworden war und noch erschöpfter aussah.  
  
„Nein, das habt Ihr mir doch verboten. Aragorn hier dachte nur, dass ich zu gesund aussehe und hat mir daher mit seinem Papierkram gedroht."entgegnete Legolas lächelnd. Er war sich durchaus bewusst, wie er aussah.  
  
„Ich denke, Ihr hattet für heute genug Besuch und außerdem müsst Ihr etwas essen."Der Heiler blickte zu Thranduil und dieser nickte ihm zu.  
  
„Gut. Wir gehen dann mal. Ich möchte, dass du etwas isst und dich ausruhst. Wir kommen dann morgen wieder vorbei."wandte sich der Elbenkönig an seinen Sohn, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die noch fiebrige Stirn und erhob sich dann.  
  
„Lass dich nicht unterkriegen, Bruderherz."lächelte Lorion seinen Bruder an und küsste ihn ebenfalls auf die Stirn.  
  
„Das mit dem Papierkram bereden wir noch mal. Aber jetzt erhol dich erstmal."lächelte Aragorn und strich Legolas übers Haar.  
  
Legolas nickte müde, als sich Thranduil, Lorion und Aragorn schließlich zur Tür wandten und das Zimmer verließen.  
  
Tharion nahm das Tablett vom Tisch, setzte sich auf den Bettrand und stellte das Tablett vor Legolas hin. Es befand sich nicht viel darauf, da der Heiler wusste, dass der junge Prinz nicht viel zu sich nehmen würde. Auf einem Teller lagen eine Lembaswaffel, ein Stück Brot mit Käse, ein paar Weintrauben und ein Apfel, welchen der Heiler bereits in kleine Scheiben geschnitten hatte. Dazu gab es einen halbvollen Teller mit einem Gemüseeintopf und einen Becher Kräutertee.  
  
Legolas seufzte. Zwar hatte er Hunger, doch das Wenige schien ihm schon zuviel zu sein.  
  
„Ihr müsst etwas essen, damit Ihr wieder zu Kräften kommt. Esst wenigstens den Eintopf und trinkt den Tee."redete Tharion auf Thranduils Sohn ein.  
  
Der Elb griff nach dem Löffel und betrachtete den Eintopf. Nein, den würde er nicht anrühren. Er legte den Löffel wieder beiseite und nahm stattdessen das Stück Brot mit Käse. Der Eintopf würde ihm sicher schwer im Magen liegen und dann käme die Übelkeit bestimmt sofort wieder. Legolas biss ein Stück von dem Brot ab und kaute eine Weile darauf herum, bevor er es mühsam herunterschluckte. Danach griff er zum Tee, da das Brot trotz dem Käse recht trocken war.  
  
Tharion gab sich erstmal damit zufrieden, dass Legolas das Brot aß und ging zu dem Tisch mit dem Wasserkrug. Diesen stellte er beiseite und nahm eine Pergamentrolle zur Hand, an der er gearbeitet hatte, bevor der Prinz aufgewacht war.  
  
Eine Weile später hatte Legolas das Brot aufgegessen und nahm sich noch ein paar Weintrauben. Diese machten ihm schließlich deutlich, dass sein Magen zurzeit nicht mehr aufnehmen würde und er trank den Kräutertee aus.  
  
Der Heiler blickte auf und sah, dass Legolas seine Mahlzeit wohl beendet hatte und ging auf ihn zu. Er nahm das Tablett und stellte es auf den Tisch, an dem er gerade noch gesessen hatte. Danach legte er prüfend eine Hand auf die Stirn des Prinzen und sah ihm in die müden Augen. Das Fieber war wieder etwas gesunken.  
  
Tharion lächelte und half Legolas nun, sich wieder richtig hinzulegen.  
  
„Schlaft jetzt."sagte er, was allerdings ziemlich überflüssig war.  
  
Als Legolas wieder richtig in den Kissen lag, legte sich schon ein matter Schleier über seine Augen. Dieser zeigte dem Heiler, dass der Prinz schon wieder tief schlief und er deckte den Elben bis zum Hals zu. Danach wischte er ihm noch einmal den Schweiß von der Stirn, bevor er sich wieder an den Tisch setzte. Mit einem Lächeln griff er nach einer Apfelscheibe.  
  
Aragorn hatte sich mit dem König und Lorion in Thranduils Audienzzimmer zurückgezogen.  
  
„Legolas war trotz seiner Müdigkeit leicht zu reizen. Seit wann verhält er sich so?"fragte Aragorn an Lorion gewandt.  
  
„Seit er wieder zu sich gekommen ist. Tharion vermutet, dass die ganze Sache einfach zu sehr an seinen Kräften gezehrt hat und er daher keine Kraft mehr aufbringt, um ruhig zu bleiben."antwortete Lorion.  
  
„Was hat Elrond denn wirklich hier gewollt? Ich kann den Einwand eures Sohnes nur zu gut nachvollziehen."wandte sich Aragorn nun an Thranduil.  
  
Thranduil seufzte und sah erst seinen Sohn und dann Aragorn an. Ihm blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig, als dem ehemaligen Waldläufer die Wahrheit zu sagen.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
So, das war der erste Teil. Ich hoffe, dass es euch bisher gefallen hat. Über Kommis würd ich mich echt freuen. ^^ Bis denne! Elke 


	2. Traum, Vision oder Wirklichkeit?

Autorin: WhiteAngel alias White-Angel-Legolas  
  
Titel: Elbenprüfung  
  
Thema: Abenteuer  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Inhalt: Legolas wird von einer Riesenspinne im Düsterwald schwer verletzt. Aragorn besucht ihn und findet heraus, dass sein Freund ihm etwas verschwiegen hat...und nicht nur ihm. Als Legolas wieder einigermaßen gesund ist, scheint er sich verändert zu haben.  
  
Disclaimer: Leider gehören weder Legolas noch die anderen Wesen hier mir, sondern dem großen Meister Tolkien. Lediglich Legolas´ Geschwister, der Heiler und später vielleicht noch der ein oder andere kleine Charakter sind meinem Geist entsprungen. Ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld.  
  
Author´s Note: Hier kommt endlich das zweite Kapitel. Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat.  
  
Luthien Lossehelin: Jetzt erfährst du, wies weitergeht. Ja, armer Legolas. fg  
  
Tingilya: Freut mich, dass es dir bisher gefällt. Ich hoffe, das bleibt so. g  
  
Elanor8: auf die Knie fall Verzeih mir, dass ich euch so lange warten lies. Aber wart mal das Ende dieses Kapitels ab.  
  
Bitte, bitte schreibt mir Kommis! Legolas´ Welpenblick aufsetz Feeback bitte an: legolas-greenleaffreenet.de  
  
Elbenprüfung  
  
Kapitel 2: Traum, Vision oder Wirklichkeit?  
  
Ein plötzlicher Schmerz durchflutete seinen Körper. Er drehte sich um und da stand es. Er blickte in die Fratze eines dieser Kreaturen und erkannte trotz des Schmerzes sofort den Unheil verkündenden schwarzen Fleck auf der Stirn dieser Bestie. Er stand einer ihrer Königinnen gegenüber. Entschlossenheit flammte in ihm auf und lies den Schmerz in den Hintergrund treten. Er würde sich dieser Bestie nicht kampflos ausliefern.  
  
Er wehrte sich mit seinen Langdolchen und versuchte mit aller Kraft, diese Kreatur zu töten. Denn nur ihr Tod würde das Überleben seiner Begleiter und sein eigenes garantieren. Doch trotz aller Anstrengungen vermochte er es kaum, ihr eine Wunde beizubringen, während sie immer öfter seine Verteidigung durchbrach.  
  
Plötzlich fiel ihn eine zweite dieser Kreaturen von der Seite an. Er konnte gerade noch ausweichen, als er sich von diesen Bestien umzingelt sah. Sie nutzten ihre Überlegenheit und griffen ihn geschlossen an. Noch bevor er reagieren konnte, durchbohrte eine Klaue seine Schulter und er lies den Langdolch, den er mit dem Arm geführt hatte, zu Boden fallen.  
  
Er kniff die Augen zusammen und schrie vor Schmerz, doch kein Laut kam über seine Lippen. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, verschwamm das Bild der Kreatur und nahm andere Züge an. Elbische Züge mit einem hasserfüllten Blick. Sein Blick wanderte von dem Gesicht des Elben zu seiner Schulter und dort steckte ein elbisches Schwert.  
  
Ein brennender Schmerz breitete sich von der Klinge aus, als bestünde sie aus Feuer. Der Schmerz lies ihn auf die Knie fallen und die Augen schließen. Als die Klinge brutal in der Wunde gedreht und dann herausgezogen wurde, schrie er erneut vor Schmerz auf. Doch auch diesmal entwich ihm kein Laut.  
  
Mit einem Mal wich der Schmerz und eine wohlige Wärme umhüllte ihn.  
  
Er öffnete erneut die Augen, doch der Wald und der unbekannte Elb waren ebenso verschwunden, wie die Riesenspinnen. Stattdessen sah er Schnee und ein Blick nach links offenbarte ihm Berggipfel, doch schien er selbst auf dem Höchsten zu sein.  
  
Erneut sah er auf seine Schulter. Die Wunde war noch immer da und zweifellos gefährlich, doch er spürte keinen Schmerz. Erst jetzt wurde er gewahr, dass noch jemand anwesend war.  
  
Er drehte sich nach rechts und tatsächlich stand dort ein Mann. Ein Elb, wie er erstaunt feststellte.  
  
Er sah jung aus aber seine Augen spiegelten die Weisheit und Güte von Jahrtausenden wieder. Sein Herz erkannte ihn sofort.  
  
Sein Gegenüber wies in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und er drehte seinen Kopf in die Richtung. Dort, wo vorher nur Schnee und die Berggipfel zu sehen waren, stand nun ein großes Gebäude.  
  
Hoch wie der Turm Sarumans, weitläufig wie ein kleines Schloß und eindeutig das Werk von Elben. Die Mauern waren glatt, von elfenbeinerner Farbe und nur von den schönen Fenstern unterbrochen. Diese Fenster spiegelten das Sonnenlicht in allen Farben des Regenbogens wieder.  
  
Ihm fiel das Tor auf, welches ins Innere dieses Gebäudes führte. In der Mitte wurde es von einem verschlungenen Symbol aus Gold geschmückt. Das Symbol wiederum war sternförmig von grünen Mallornblättern umrahmt.  
  
Sein Herz zog sich zusammen. Nun wusste er, wo er war und was dies alles zu bedeuten hatte.  
  
Gleißendes Licht blendete ihn und der Schmerz kehrte mit aller Macht zurück. Wieder schrie er auf und diesmal hörte er seine Stimme.  
  
Tharion war sofort aufgesprungen, als Legolas angefangen hatte zu schreien. Der Prinz schlug um sich, als sei er von Feinden umgeben und der Heiler hatte Schwierigkeiten den Elben festzuhalten. Erneut schrie Legolas auf, als sei er der Folter Saurons ausgesetzt, und bäumte sich der Kraft des Heilers entgegen.  
  
Tharion, völlig überrascht von dieser plötzlichen Kraft, lies Legolas los, da er diesem nun nichts entgegensetzen konnte und bekam als nächstes dessen Faust ins Gesicht, sodass er von der Bettkante fiel.  
  
Durch das Geschrei alarmiert, betrat Silmarien das Zimmer ihres Bruders, welches ihrem gegenüberlag.  
  
Sie sah Tharion, der sich gerade wieder aufgerappelt hatte und nun wieder versuchte, Legolas zu beruhigen.  
  
Mit wenigen Schritten war sie an das Bett ihres Bruders getreten und half dem Heiler, den um sich schlagenden Elben im Bett zu halten.  
  
Noch einmal schrie Legolas gequält auf, bevor er aufhörte um sich zu schlagen. Er atmete schnell und sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt.  
  
„Das Fieber ist weiter gestiegen."stellte Tharion besorgt fest und wandte sich an Silmarien. „Bitte schickt nach Enarion. Ich werde seine Hilfe brauchen, um das Fieber wieder zu senken. Und dann sagt eurem Vater bescheid."  
  
„Ja, sofort."sagte Silmarien und verlies mit einem letzten Blick auf ihren Bruder den Raum.  
  
Tharion wandte sich nun wieder Legolas zu und stellte entsetzt fest, dass die linke Schulter des Prinzen stark blutete. Schnell öffnete er das Hemd und sah, dass die Wunde, die ihm eine der Spinnen zugefügt hatte, wieder geöffnet war.  
  
„Wie ist das möglich? Sie war doch schon verheilt!" Er nahm das Tuch aus der Wasserschüssel und wischte das Blut weg, doch die Wunde blutete so stark, als sei sie ihm gerade erst zugefügt worden.  
  
Silmarien hatte Enarion in der Zwischenzeit selbst aufgesucht und ihn zu Tharion geschickt. Enarion hatte sofort ein paar Kräuter und Verbände genommen und sich auf den Weg gemacht.  
  
Als er das Zimmer des Prinzen betrat, war Tharion noch immer dabei die Blutung zu stoppen.  
  
„Was ist passiert?"wandte sich Enarion an den Heiler und legte Kräuter und Verbände neben die Wasserschüssel, um dann einen Blick auf die Wunde zu werfen. Er war wie Tharion entsetzt, dass die alte Wunde wieder offen war.  
  
Tharion berichtete kurz, was sich zugetragen hatte, während sie Legolas einen Druckverband anlegten.  
  
Thranduil atmete noch einmal tief ein, bevor er begann.  
  
„Natürlich war Elrond nicht zufällig hier."er blickte Lorion an, der nun das Wort ergriff.  
  
„Dieser Überfall der Spinnen war anders als sonst. Abgesehen davon, dass sie sich nicht angeschlichen haben, trennten sie Legolas sofort vom Rest der Gruppe."erzählte Lorion mit düsterer Miene.  
  
„Wie bitte? Soll das heißen, sie hatten es auf Legolas abgesehen und haben sich dafür eine Taktik zurechtgelegt?"fragte Aragorn ungläubig. Das sah diesen Kreaturen überhaupt nicht ähnlich.  
  
„So, wie es uns berichtet wurde, ist es wohl gewesen. Aber das ist ja noch nicht alles. Wie du weißt hat niemand gesehen, wie Legolas diese Spinnenkönigin getötet hat."setzte Thranduil fort.  
  
Aragorn sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Sicher, kaum ein Elb konnte es allein mit so einer Bestie im Nahkampf aufnehmen. Unmöglich war es aber auch nicht und er brannte darauf zu erfahren, was noch so ungewöhnliches geschehen war.  
  
Thranduil gab seinem Sohn ein Zeichen, dass er weitererzählen solle.  
  
„Nun...zwei der Wachen sagten, dass Legolas...nicht mit seinen Langdolchen gekämpft habe."  
  
„Und?"hakte Aragorn nach, als Lorion nicht weitersprach. Dieser blickte hilfesuchend zu seinem Vater.  
  
Thranduil wusste zunächst nicht, wie er es dem Menschen verständlich machen sollte. Nach kurzem Überlegen wandte er sich an Aragorn.  
  
„Kennst du die Berichte über Lasirell ó Kaleran?"fragte er.  
  
Aragorn sah den König verwirrt an. Was hatte das denn mit Legolas und dem Überfall zu tun?  
  
„Elrond hat sie mir einmal erzählt. Aber was hat das jetzt mit dieser Sache zu tun?"  
  
„Was hat Elrond dir erzählt?"Der König der Düsterwaldelben ignorierte die Frage des Menschen.  
  
„Lasirell ó Kaleran war eine Elbenfürstin aus Ithilien. Sie war bekannt für ihre Schwertkampfkunst."  
  
„Elrond hat dir die ganze Geschichte erzählt, richtig?"fragte der Elb nun.  
  
„Ja."Antwortete Aragorn, immer noch nicht verstehend, was das jetzt sollte.  
  
„Was hat er dir von ihrem Tod erzählt?"  
  
„Sie wurde in einer Schlacht um die Feste Kaleran schwer verwundet und zog sich in den Tempel Earendils zurück. Dort nahm sie ihr Schwert, welches Legenden nach von Eru selbst geschmiedet wurde, und lies es verschwinden."  
  
„'Verschwinden' ist der falsche Ausdruck für das, was dort geschah."wandte Lorion ein.  
  
„Lasirell nutzte ihre Elbenmagie, um ihre Seele mit dem Schwert verschmelzen zu lassen und damit sicherzustellen, dass es nicht in die falschen Hände gerät. Sie sprach einen Bann, dass nur ein Elb das Schwert finden und führen könne."  
  
Lorion sah nun wieder seinen Vater an und Aragorn ahnte, was los war.  
  
„Legolas soll dieses Schwert also geführt haben?"fragte er an Thranduil gewandt.  
  
„So wurde es uns geschildert, aber noch fehlt uns Legolas´ Aussage dazu." antwortete der Elbenkönig und sah gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster.  
  
Elrond hatte seinem Ziehsohn nicht alles erzählt. Wie viel sollte er dem Menschen darüber sagen? Noch mehr fragte er sich jedoch, ob sein jüngster Sohn wirklich dieses Schwert geführt haben konnte.  
  
„Was macht euch so sicher, dass es Lasirells Schwert und nicht sein eigenes war?"wollte Aragorn wissen.  
  
„Noch wissen wir nicht einmal mit Sicherheit, ob er überhaupt irgendein Schwert gehalten hat."entgegnete Lorion und Sorge lag in seiner Stimme.  
  
Für den König von Gondor hörte sich die Geschichte seltsam an. Es steckte mehr dahinter, als die beiden Elben ihm sagten. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, woher Legolas so ohne weiteres ein Schwert haben sollte, wenn er selbst keines dabei hatte.  
  
Legolas bevorzugte den Bogen im Fern- und zwei Langdolche im Nahkampf.  
  
Dem ehemaligen Waldläufer kam ein Gedanke. Die Wachen hatten mit Sicherheit Schwerter dabei gehabt. Vielleicht hatte Legolas eines dieser Schwerter in die Hand bekommen.  
  
Aragorn wollte seine Vermutung gerade den beiden Elben mitteilen, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und Silmarien eintrat.  
  
Ein Blick in die Augen seiner Tochter genügte Thranduil um zu wissen, dass sich Legolas´ Zustand wieder verschlechtert hatte. Thranduil erhob sich und verlies das Zimmer.  
  
Aragorn, Lorion und Silmarien folgten ihm, nachdem sie vielsagende Blicke ausgetauscht hatten.  
  
Tharion hatte den Kopf des Prinzen angehoben, damit Enarion ihm etwas von dem Tee einflössen konnte, welcher die Schmerzen lindern und das Fieber senken sollte.  
  
Tharion bettete den Kopf des Elben vorsichtig wieder auf das Kissen und Enarion legte ein feuchtes Tuch auf die Stirn des Prinzen.  
  
„Es wird wohl besser sein, wenn wir auch seine Waden kühlen. Damit können wir das Fieber vielleicht noch eher herunterbekommen."sagte Tharion, als sich die Tür öffnete und der König eintrat.  
  
Tharion erhob sich und ging auf den König zu, während Enarion einige Tücher in die Wasserschüssel tauchte, um sie dem Sohn des Königs um die Waden zu wickeln.  
  
„Was ist mit Legolas?"erkundigte sich Thranduil mit einem besorgten Blick auf das blasse Gesicht seines Sohnes. Hinter ihm waren inzwischen auch Aragorn, Lorion und Silmarien erschienen.  
  
Tharion berichtete was vorgefallen war und hatte noch nicht geendet, als Enarion sich an ihn wandte.  
  
„Tharion, das solltest du dir ansehen."  
  
Enarion hatte die Decke etwas zurückgeschlagen, um die Tücher um Legolas´ Waden zu legen.  
  
Der andere Heiler trat nun mit fragendem Blick an das Bett des Elben und sah nun auf die freigelegten Beine des Prinzen.  
  
Das rechte Bein fesselte seinen Blick und ihm wich die Farbe aus dem Gesicht.  
  
So, das war Kapitel 2. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch immer noch. Jaja, der gute Tharion wäre wohl besser Berater geworden. Ich kann unseren Lieblingselben gut verstehen, dass er ihm eine runtergehauen hat. Wer mag Ärzte schon? fg 


	3. Schwarze Ritter

Autorin: WhiteAngel alias White-Angel-Legolas  
  
Titel: Elbenprüfung  
  
Thema: Abenteuer  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Inhalt: Legolas wird von einer Riesenspinne im Düsterwald schwer verletzt. Aragorn besucht ihn und findet heraus, dass sein Freund ihm etwas verschwiegen hat...und nicht nur ihm. Als Legolas wieder einigermaßen gesund ist, scheint er sich verändert zu haben.  
  
Disclaimer: Leider gehören weder Legolas noch die anderen Wesen hier mir, sondern dem großen Meister Tolkien. Lediglich Legolas´ Geschwister, der Heiler und später vielleicht noch der ein oder andere kleine Charakter sind meinem Geist entsprungen. Ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld.  
  
Author´s Note: So, hier ist nun das dritte Kapitel.   
  
Neogoddess: Ich mag Ärzte auch net. Naja, und jetzt erfährst du, was Legolein am Bein hat. fg  
  
Eowyn : Das freut mich, dass dir die Story gefällt. Ich hoffe, du liest sie auch immer brav weiter.  
  
Gildereth: Willst du damit sagen, dass ich fies bin? grübel naja, ein kleines bisschen vielleicht. Und keine Sorge, so wie ichs bisher geplant habe, wird Legolas noch oft leiden. fg  
  
Elanor8: auf die Knie fall Danke, dass du mir verzeihst. g Ich reich dir hier mal ein paar Baldriantropfen für deine Nerven. Ich glaub, die kannst du noch gut gebrauchen bei dieser Story. fg  
  
Bitte, bitte schreibt mir Kommis! Legolas´ Welpenblick aufsetz Feeback bitte an: legolas-greenleaffreenet.de  
  
Elbenprüfung  
  
Kapitel 3: Schwarze Ritter  
  
„Du willst ihm doch nicht davon erzählen, oder?" „Ich habe ja wohl keine andere Wahl. Wenn ich es ihm nicht sage, kann ich mich auch gleich in den Schicksalsberg stürzen." „Das war sicher nur Einbildung!"  
  
Der große Mann in der schwarzen Rüstung drehte sich zu seinem Begleiter, welcher ebenfalls eine schwarze Rüstung trug, um.  
  
„Du hast es doch auch gesehen, oder?" „Ja, also nein...ich meine..."stotterte der Kleinere.  
  
Der Größere konnte die Nervosität seines Begleiters nur zu gut verstehen. Der Plan war gründlich schief gegangen. Er legte die Hand auf die Schulter seines Begleiters und sagte: „Wenn wir es ihm nicht sagen, werden wir seine neuen Versuchskaninchen. Aber wenn wir es ihm erzählen, sterben wir vielleicht nicht und wenn, dann eines schnellen Todes durch sein Schwert."  
  
Der Kleinere seufzte. Wie sie es auch drehten, der Tod war ihnen schon sicher.  
  
Vor den Flügeltüren zum großen Saal blieben sie stehen und klopften.  
  
„Herein!"donnerte eine mächtige Stimme von Innen.  
  
Die beiden Männer sahen sich an. Ihr Herr war schon sehr gereizt und wenn sie ihm von dem Fehlschlag erzählen würden...sie mochten sich das nicht weiter vorstellen.  
  
Sie atmeten noch einmal tief durch, bevor sie in den Saal traten.  
  
Der Saal war größer als der Thronsaal so manch eines Königs. Trotz der vielen Fenster wirkte der Saal dunkel und kalt. Dieser Eindruck wurde noch durch die spärliche Ausstattung, die nur aus einem thronähnlichem Stuhl, einigen dunklen Gemälden und einem schwarzen Teppich mit Silberrand bestand.  
  
Der Teppich erstreckte sich von den Flügeltüren bis zu dem thronähnlichen Stuhl. Nur der Stuhl und der Teppich strahlten etwas Königliches aus.  
  
„Argalon und Seringol. Ich hoffe für euch, dass ihr mir gute Nachrichten bringt."  
  
Die beiden Männer verbeugten sich tief vor ihrem Herrn. Argalon, der Größere der beiden, riss sich zusammen und berichtete seinem Herrn.  
  
„Was? Soll das etwa heissen, dass dieses Biest ihn zwar verletzt, aber nicht vergiftet hat?"unterbrach sein Herr ihn und zog sein Schwert, welches er Argalon sofort an die Kehle hielt. Zorn lag in seinen kalten Augen.  
  
„Ja, Herr. Wir haben die Worte seiner Gefährten belauscht. Aber da ist noch etwas, Herr."sagte Argalon schnell.  
  
„Dann sprich rasch!"  
  
„Er...der Prinz hatte plötzlich ein Schwert."erzählte Argalon.  
  
„Na und? Dann hatte dieses arrogante Prinzchen halt ein Schwert!"brüllte der Mann seinen Untergebenen an und wollte schon Argalons Kopf von dessen Hals trennen.  
  
„Herr, das Schwert hatte er vorher nicht und die Klinge schien aus Glas zu sein. Dennoch genügte ein Streich, um die Spinnenkönigin zu töten und die Klinge blieb unbeschadet."mischte sich Seringol rasch ein.  
  
Der Mann, der eben noch vor Zorn gekocht hatte, senkte sein Schwert.  
  
„Was sagst du da? Eine Klinge aus Glas?" Er sah Seringol fragend an und ihm kam ein Gedanke in den Sinn. Die Erinnerung an eine sehr alte Erzählung. „Erzählt mir mehr von dem, was sich zugetragen hat. Ich will jedes Detail hören!"  
  
Die beiden Männer berichteten nun ausführlich von dem missglückten Plan, dem Schwert und dem anschließenden schnellen Aufbruch der Angegriffenen.  
  
„Das ist ja noch viel besser."Sagte der Mann und wandte sich dann wieder an seine Untergebenen.  
  
„Ich gebe euch noch eine letzte Chance. Bringt mir den Elben. Lebend. Und nun geht, bevor ich es mir anders überlege!"  
  
Die beiden Männer verbeugten sichterneut tief vor ihrem Herrn und verliessen dann schleunigst den Saal. Als sie sich etwas vom Saal entfernt hatten, wandte sich Argalon an Seringol.  
  
„Erst will er Thranduils Sohn langsam und qualvoll sterben lassen und nun will er ihn lebend. Verstehst du das?"  
  
„Nein, aber es scheint etwas mit diesem Schwert zu tun zu haben. Wir leben noch und sollten zusehen, den Elben so schnell wie möglich herzubringen." meinte Seringol.  
  
„Als ob das so einfach wäre. Nach diesem Vorfall wird er wohl die nächste Zeit nur in Begleitung innerhalb der Siedlung unterwegs sein. Wie sollen wir an den rankommen?" Argalon seufzte. Das würde verdammt schwer werden und doch war es ihre einzige Überlebenschance.  
  
Indes hatte sich ihr Herr auf seinem thronähnlichen Stuhl niedergelassen.  
  
„Lasirell ó Kalerans Schwert. Wer hätte gedacht, dass mir dieser verfluchte Elb noch von Nutzen sein könnte?"  
  
Ein diabolisches Grinsen legte sich nun auf seine Züge.  
  
„Wenn ich ihn nicht mehr brauche, kann ich ja noch ein bisschen mit ihm spielen, bevor ich ihn langsam und schmerzhaft töte."  
  
Der Mann brach in ein teuflisches Gelächter aus. Ja, er würde herausfinden, ob dieser Elb die Neigungen der anderen Elben teilte. Die elbischen Neigungen und Eigenschaften gefielen ihm immer mehr, boten sie doch zugleich die Möglichkeit, einen Elben auf grausamste Weise zu quälen und zu erniedrigen.  
  
Er würde Thranduils Sohn quälen und erniedrigen, bis dieser ihn um den Tod anflehen würde. Ja, diesen schönen Elbenkörper würde er sich nehmen und ihn seiner Schönheit berauben.   
  
Tharion besah sich das Bein des Prinzen näher, nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hatte.  
  
Nein, es war weder Einbildung noch Schmutz. Es sah aus, wie ein frisches Brandmal. Doch wo kam es so plötzlich her?  
  
Der Heiler erhob sich wieder und bedeutete Thranduil mit einer Geste, dass er ihn alleine sprechen wollte.  
  
Der König schickte seine Kinder und Aragorn ruhig aber bestimmt aus dem Zimmer, welches diese nur widerwillig verließen.  
  
Sie beschlossen, in Silmariens Zimmer auf Neuigkeiten zu warten.  
  
Thranduil trat nun ebenfalls an das Bett seines Sohnes und warf einen Blick auf dessen Bein.  
  
Auch ihm wich die Farbe aus dem Gesicht. Die sonst makellose Haut seines Jüngsten wurde durch eine Art Brandmal entstellt. Der Elb kannte das Symbol und es versetzte seinem Herzen einen Stich.  
  
„Ihr wisst, was das bedeutet?"wandte sich Tharion an den König.  
  
Thranduil nickte und ging nun auf das Kopfende des Bettes zu, wo er sich auf die Bettkante setzte und Legolas über die fiebrige Wange strich.  
  
Enarion war wieder an das Bett getreten und begann nun, die feuchten Tücher um die Waden des Prinzen zu wickeln.  
  
Legolas stöhnte gequält auf und verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerz, als der Heiler eines der Tücher über das Brandmal legte.  
  
Thranduil strich seinem Sohn weiterhin beruhigend über die Wange. Innerlich verfluchte er seine Hilflosigkeit und fragte sich, warum Legolas dies alles ertragen musste.  
  
Er erinnerte sich an damals, als er seinen Kindern den Tod ihrer Mutter erklären musste. Seine Geschwister waren alle schon alt genug gewesen, um ihre Gefühle einigermaßen zu kontrollieren und die Sache zu verarbeiten.  
  
Niemand von ihnen hatte sich in all den Jahrhunderten wirklich mit dem Tod Ariaswens abfinden können. Sie hatten nur gelernt, trotzdem weiterzuleben...für Ariaswen.  
  
Legolas war damals allerdings zu klein gewesen, um seine Gefühle kontrollieren oder den Tod seiner Mutter so leicht akzeptieren zu können.  
  
Er hatte hemmungslos zu weinen begonnen, hatte nach seiner Mutter geschrien und seinen Vater angefleht zu sagen, dass das Alles nicht wahr sein. Sein jüngster Sohn war auf den Boden gesunken und wollte sich nicht beruhigen. Thranduil und seinen anderen Kindern hatte es die Tränen in die Augen getrieben.  
  
Lorion hatte seinen Bruder liebevoll in die Arme geschlossen und versucht ihn zu beruhigen, seine eigene Trauer verdrängend.  
  
Irgendwann war Legolas dann vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen und sie hatten ihn in sein Bett gebracht. Legolas war oft weinend und nach seiner Mutter schreiend aufgewacht. Jahre hatte es angedauert. In dieser Zeit waren diese Nächte zwar immer seltener geworden, doch waren sie nicht minder schlimm gewesen.  
  
Auch seine Geschwister hatten dies durchmachen müssen, doch hatte es sich bei ihnen nicht über Jahre hinweg gezogen.  
  
Doch hatte dieser Trauerfall auch etwas Gutes nach sich gezogen. Die Kinder hatte diese Zeit, bis Legolas einigermaßen mit dem Verlust seiner Mutter zurechtkam, mehr zusammengeschweißt.  
  
Sie entwickelten in dieser Zeit ein unglaublich feines Gespür füreinander. Für jeden von ihnen waren die Gefühle der Anderen seither fast wie ein offenes Buch.  
  
Das Band zwischen Lorion und Legolas war schon immer etwas Besonderes gewesen, doch in dieser schweren Zeit war es noch fester geworden. Fast unzertrennlich waren sie seither gewesen.  
  
Aragorn und Lorion hatten sich an einen Tisch auf Silmariens Balkon gesetzt, während die Elbin Becher, Wein und Obst auf ein Tablett stellte und zum Tisch brachte.  
  
Lächelnd stand Lorion auf, nahm seiner Schwester das Tablett ab und bot ihr schließlich einen Stuhl an, nachdem er das Tablett auf den Tisch gestellt hatte.  
  
„Deine Manieren haben sich nicht geändert."lächelte Aragorn.  
  
„Hast du etwas anderes erwartet, mein Freund?"fragte Lorion gespielt beleidigt, während er Silmarien und Aragorn je einen Becher Wein reichte.  
  
„Nun, ich habe gedacht, das Siranell möglicherweise einen schlechten Einfluß auf dich hat."antwortete der Mensch lächelnd.  
  
„Willst du meiner kleinen Schwester etwa unterstellen, dass sie keine Manieren hat?"mischte sich nun Silmarien, ebenfalls gespielt empört, ein.  
  
Schon im nächsten Moment mussten die drei lachen.  
  
Siranell war die jüngere der beiden Schwestern und manchmal ein rechter Wildfang. Sie hatte sich immer revanchiert, wenn Legolas und Lorion sie mit einem ihrer Streiche früher aufs Korn genommen hatten. „Wo ist Siranell eigentlich?"wandte sich Aragorn nun an Silmarien.  
  
„Sie ist zurzeit in Lothlorien. Lord Celeborn und Lady Galadriel haben wegen eines neuen Abkommens um einen Vertreter Düsterwalds gebeten. Legolas war mit Lorion zu dem Zeitpunkt allerdings an der Ostgrenze unterwegs und Vater hatte keine Zeit wegen der Unruhen im Süden. Siranell hat Vater dann um Erlaubnis gebeten, mit einer Garde nach Lothlorien reiten zu dürfen." erzählte Silmarien.  
  
„Er hat aber erst nach einem sehr langen Gespräch mit ihr zugestimmt und darauf bestanden, dass Anarior, Morundir und Berian mit ihr reiten. Sie wird aber wohl bald zurück sein. Vater hat einen Boten nach Lothlorien geschickt, nachdem Legolas hierher zurückgebracht wurde und ich glaube nicht, dass sie länger als nötig dort verweilen wird."sagte Lorion.  
  
Ein kurzes Schweigen trat ein. Wieder schweiften ihre Gedanken zu Legolas und Aragorn fragte sich, wie es seinem Freund wirklich ging.  
  
Er hatte so müde ausgesehen, als sie ihn nach ihrem Besuch verlassen hatten. Dennoch hatte er sich gegen seinen Vater erhoben um herauszufinden, was Elrond in Düsterwald gewollt hatte. Dieses Verhalten passte überhaupt nicht zu Legolas.  
  
Im nächsten Moment überfiel den ehemaligen Waldläufer eine seltsame Unruhe. Sein Herz sagte ihm, dass Legolas in Gefahr war. Aragorn konnte sich nicht erklären, woher dieses ungute Gefühl plötzlich kam, war Legolas hier doch sicher.  
  
„Was gedenkt Ihr nun zu tun?"wandte sich Tharion an den König.  
  
Thranduil atmete tief durch. Er hatte keine Wahl.  
  
So, das war´s wieder. Was Haldir angeht: Hier berufe ich mich auf das Buch, in dem er nicht gestorben ist. Allerdings war er in dieser meiner Geschichte trotzdem bei der Schlacht in Helms Klamm dabei. Sagen wir einfach mal, die beiden Orks, die ihn umbringen wollten, hätten sich vorher durch niesen verraten. lol  
  
Ich hoffe, euch hat dieses Kapitel wieder gefallen. Bis zum nächsten Kapitel! 


	4. Erinnerungen

Autorin: WhiteAngel alias White-Angel-Legolas alias White Angel Titel: Elbenprüfung Thema: Abenteuer Rating: PG Inhalt: Legolas wird von einer Riesenspinne im Düsterwald schwer verletzt. Aragorn besucht ihn und findet heraus, dass sein Freund ihm etwas verschwiegen hat...und nicht nur ihm. Als Legolas wieder einigermaßen gesund ist, scheint er sich verändert zu haben.  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört hier leider fast nix, außer den unbekannten Charas. sniff Geld verdienen tu ich hiermit auch nicht.  
  
Author´s Note: So, Kapitel 4 macht sich nun auf den Weg. g Wie am Ende des letzten Kapitels bereits angedeutet, kommt der gute Haldir hier nun auch vor. - Diesmal ist das Chapi wohl etwas länger als die Bisherigen. über sich selbst erstaunt ist Ursprünglich sollte ja noch was in dieses Kapitel, aber da dies schon so lang war, hab ichs aufs nächste verschoben. Neogoddess: Ja, in diesem Chapi erfährst du mehr darüber...obwohl...ich glaub, ich habs hier noch nicht näher beschrieben. pfeif Kommt aber noch...irgendwann. Und was das Niesen betrifft, hatt ich folgendes im Kopf:   
  
Zwischenspiel  
  
Helms Klamm...die Nacht ist dunkel, der Wind weht, der Regen prasselt erbarmungslos nieder, doch die Frisuren der Elben halten. Selbst im Angesicht des Todes halten ihre Frisuren perfekt. Valar-Taft und die Frisur hält...bei jedem Wetter...bei jeder Schlacht.  
  
Haldir steht auf dem Klammwall und metzelt fleissig Uruks und Orks nieder. Doch da schleicht sich ein Uruk an den sich gerade umdrehenden Elbenhauptmann an und will ihm seine Klinge in den Bauch rammen als...  
  
Uruk1: HATSCHI!  
  
Haldir: Gesundheit. ein Einwegtaschentusch aus seiner imaginären Tasche holt und es dem Uruk reich  
  
Melkors Einweg-Taschentücher. Reichen auch Sie Ihrem Feind ein Taschentuch. Er kann ja nichts dafür, dass er so dumm ist, sie anzugreifen und gleich sterben wird.  
  
Melkors Einweg-Taschentücher gibt es in pink, türkis, Signalrot und neongrün. Auf Wunsch auch mit Isildurs Sterbeszene oder Saurons alles sehendem Auge erhältlich!  
  
Melkors Einweg-Taschentücher passen überall rein...wirklich ÜBERALL!  
  
Greifen Sie zu. Wenn Sie jetzt 10000 Packungen von Melkors Einweg- Taschentüchern kaufen, dann erhalten Sie eine Originalfälschung von Arwens Abendstern gratis dazu!  
  
Uruk1: Danke. schnäuz  
  
Uruk2: sich von hintan an Haldir ranschleich und ihn ganz fies von hinten erschlagen will  
  
Uruk2: HATSCHII!  
  
Haldir: sich umdreh gesundheit. noch ein Einweg-Taschentuch aus seiner imaginären Tasche zieh und dem zweiten Uruk reich  
  
Uruk2: Danke. ebenfalls schnäuz  
  
Uruk1 und Uruk2: benutzte Einweg-Taschentücher über Klammwall schmeiß  
  
Taschentuch1: auf Mensch fall  
  
Mensch: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! sterb  
  
Taschentuch1: mitsterb  
  
Taschentuch2: auf Uruk-Hauptmann fall  
  
Uruk-Hauptmann: Klammwall raufbrüll Wie oft soll ich euch noch sagen, dass ihr eure Taschentücher in den Mülleimer schmeissen sollt? Ist ja Umweltverschmutzung! Das gibt ne satte Gehaltskürzung! Taschentuch achtlos wegschmeiss  
  
Taschentuch2: in Matsch landet ersauf  
  
Uruk1: Oller Wichtigtuer! sich wieder an Haldir wend Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?  
  
Haldir: Uruk1 erstech und über Klammwall schmeiß  
  
Uruk2: schockiert dasteh und zu spät reagier  
  
Haldir: Uruk2 erstech und ebenfalls übern Klammwall werf zufrieden umdreh  
  
Legolas: Klammwall raufbrüll Hey Haldir, sei nicht so unfair! Das waren nur zwei! 30 Uruks gleichzeitig niederstreck DAS ist fair!  
  
Haldir: mit Schultern zuck und runterbrüll Hier oben sind halt nicht so viele. Ich komm mal runter!  
  
Zwischenspiel Ende lol  
  
Michiru-chan1: Ja gell? Armer Legi. Aber er wird noch viel mehr leiden. fg Und nein, das Brandmal beudeutet natürlich nichts Gutes. fg Eowyn: Jetzt geht´s ja weiter. Elanor8: Ja, die Großpackung wirst du brauchen. Besonders dann, wenn ich meine neuen Lieblingsstichpunkte umsetzte! extrem fg Bitte, bitte schreibt mir Kommis! Legolas´ Welpenblick aufsetz  
  
Feeback bitte an: legolas-greenleaffreenet.de  
  
Elbenprüfung  
  
Kapitel 4: Erinnerungen  
  
Siranell stand an dem Geländer der Plattform, auf der sich ihr Talan befand. Sie blickte über Lothlorien mit seinen schönen Mallornbäumen und Blumen. Der Sommer hatte auch hier Einzug gehalten und überall blühten diese schönen Blumen, welche die Luft mit angenehmen Düften anreicherten.  
  
Doch die Schönheit dieses Elbenreiches erreichte das Herz der Elbe nicht. Ihr Herz weilte, wie so oft in den letzten Tagen, bei ihrem Bruder in Düsterwald. Wie mochte es Legolas jetzt gehen?  
  
Sie war so tief in Gedanken versunken, dass sie den Elben, der zu ihr trat, nicht bemerkte. Erst als dieser sie an der Schulter berührte, zuckte sie erschrocken zusammen und wandte ihr Gesicht dem Elben zu.  
  
„Verzeih, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken."Der Elb mit dem silberblonden Haar blickte Siranell entschuldigend an.  
  
„Haldir! Nein, ist schon gut. Ich war mit meinen Gedanken woanders." entgegnete Siranell.  
  
„Bei Legolas, nicht wahr?"Der lorische Elb sah sie mitfühlend an.  
  
„Ich frage mich, wie es ihm geht."Siranell blickte traurig zu Boden. Wären diese Verhandlungen nur endlich zu Ende, dann könnte sie endlich zurück und nach Legolas sehen.  
  
Haldir ging auf die Elbe zu und nahm sie schließlich in die Arme.  
  
„Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen. Legolas lässt sich nicht so leicht unterkriegen."sagte er leise.  
  
Siranell erwiederte die Umarmung Haldirs und genoss seine Nähe. Haldir spürte, wie sich die Düsterwaldelbe in seinen Armen entspannte. Lächelnd strich er Siranell übers Haar. Es war weich wie Seide, von goldblonder Farbe und duftete nach den Bäumen des Düsterwaldes.  
  
Er erinnerte sich, dass das Haar von Legolas genau dieselben Eigenschaften hatte.  
  
„Lady Galadriel sagt, dass das Abkommen nur noch besiegelt werden müsse." begann Haldir nach einer Weile.  
  
Siranell löste sich aus seiner Umarmung und sah ihn nun mit leuchtenden Augen an.  
  
„Heißt das, dass ich mich noch heute auf die Rückreise begeben kann?"  
  
„Es Heißt, dass du dich morgen früh mit deiner Garde auf den Heimweg machen kannst, wenn alles schriftlich festgehalten ist. Außerdem werde ich mitkommen. Dein Vater muss dieses Abkommen ebenfalls unterzeichnen und ich soll ihm noch eine Nachricht überbringen."entgegnete Haldir.  
  
„Hast du diese Aufgabe zugewiesen bekommen oder hast du dich freiwillig gemeldet?"fragte Siranell den lorischen Hauptmann mit einem schelmischen Grinsen.  
  
Sie wusste, dass Haldir noch aus einem anderen Grund, mit nach Düsterwald reisen wollte.  
  
„Lord Celeborn hat mir diese Aufgabe zugeteilt."antwortete Haldir wahrheitsgemäß, allerdings konnte er nicht verhindern, dass sein Lächeln einen leicht verlegenen Zug annahm.  
  
Er fühlte sich von ihr ertappt, doch statt Haldir nun aufzuziehen, lächelte Siranell und hakte sich bei dem Lorier ein.  
  
„Machst du mit mir noch einen Spaziergang durch diesen schönen Wald?" fragte sie ihn.  
  
„Sehr gern."lächelte er und sie gingen auf die Treppe zu, die sich um einen Mallornbaum wand und zum Boden hinunter führte.  
  
Siranell freute sich, dass Haldir sie nach Düsterwald begleiten würde, war es doch nicht zuletzt sein Herz, welches ihn diesen Weg beschreiten lies und sie schmiegte sich noch etwas mehr an den lorischen Elben.  
  
„Legolas würde Lorien jetzt sicher auch gerne so sehen."meinte sie dann nach einer Weile.  
  
„Ich denke, da können wir etwas nachhelfen."sagte Haldir und verließ mit der Tochter Thranduils den Hauptweg.  
  
„Rumil, gibt es etwas Neues?"lächelte Orophin seinen Bruder an, der gerade das Fleet der nördlichen Grenzwache Lothloriens betrat.  
  
„Oh ja, Haldir wird morgen mit Siranell und der Garde des Königs nach Düsterwald reisen."grinste Rumil und setzte sich zu seinem Bruder.  
  
„Welch eine Überraschung. Vielleicht sollten wir lieber mit, damit er nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommt."Ein breites Grinsen legte sich auf Orophins Züge.  
  
Beide Elben kannten den wahren Grund, warum ihr Bruder mit nach Düsterwald reisen wollte.  
  
„Gibt es auch Neuigkeiten über Legolas?"wandte sich Orophin nun mit ernster Miene an seinen Zwillingsbruder.  
  
„Nein, aber ich glaube, dass es ein gutes Zeichen ist. Hätte sich sein Zustand verschlechtert, dann hätte der König sofort einen Boten geschickt." antwortete Rumil und legte einen Arm um die Schultern seines Bruders.  
  
Sie dachten zurück an die Schlacht von Helms Klamm. Wäre Legolas nicht gewesen, dann wäre ihr Bruder dort gefallen.  
  
Ein Uruk-hai hatte ihn schwer verletzt und ein zweiter hätte ihn hinterrücks erschlagen, wenn Legolas die Situation nicht erkannt und den Uruk mit einem Pfeil niedergestreckt hätte. Rumil und Orophin hatten ihren Bruder in die Burg gebracht.  
  
Nach der Schlacht hatten sie gemeinsam mit Legolas und den anderen Elben die gefallenen Elbenkrieger auf ihre letzte Reise vorbereitet.  
  
Gimli und die Menschen hatten sich auf Aragorns Anweisung hin nicht eingemischt. Er wusste, wie viel den Elben dies bedeutete.  
  
Noch immer hatten sie sich nicht angemessen bei dem Prinzen aus Düsterwald bedanken können.  
  
Sie blickten hinaus über die nördlichen Grenze und baten die Valar im Stillen, den Elben aus Düsterwald nicht in Mandos´ Hallen zu holen.  
  
Tharion und Enarion hatten das Zimmer des Prinzen verlassen, nachdem der König seine Entscheidung gefällt hatte.  
  
Sie hatten sich auf einer Bank außerhalb des Palastes niedergelassen und beobachteten zwei Vögel bei der Suche nach Futter.  
  
„Ich halte nicht viel von Thranduils Entscheidung."sagte Enarion schließlich.  
  
„Ich bin darüber auch nicht erfreut, aber er ist der König."erinnerte Tharion seinen Freund.  
  
„Aber ist es nicht unsere Aufgabe, den jungen Prinzen zu heilen, bevor der König ihm das zumutet?"  
  
Tharion seufzte. Auch er sorgte sich um die Gesundheit des Prinzen. Er würde wohl seinen Einfluss als oberster Heiler bei Thranduil geltend machen müssen, um Legolas die dringend notwendige Zeit der Heilung zu verschaffen. Der Heiler war sich nicht sicher, wie er das dem König verständlich machen sollte.  
  
Legolas´ körperliche Verletzungen waren schwer, würden aber dank seiner elbischen Heilkräfte relativ schnell verheilen, sofern sich der heutige Vorfall nicht wiederholte.  
  
Tharion sorgte sich mehr um das seelische Wohl des jungen Prinzen. Seit er nach dem Spinnenangriff wieder zu sich gekommen war, war er leichter zu reizen und aggressiver als früher.  
  
Zugleich war er aber auch verschlossener. Gesprächen über den Angriff wich er immer wieder aus. Irgendetwas war vorgefallen, von dem außer Legolas niemand etwas wusste.  
  
„Tharion?"wandte sich Enarion schließlich an seinen Freund, als dieser ihm noch immer nicht geantwortet hatte.  
  
„Ich werde mit dem König reden."meinte der Angesprochene schließlich und erhob sich.  
  
Thranduil saß noch immer an der Seite seines Sohnes.  
  
Jeder, der den König der Düsterwaldelben jetzt gesehen hätte, hätte die Angst und Trauer in dessen Augen sofort gesehen.  
  
Doch außer ihm und Legolas war niemand in dem Zimmer. Still betrachtete er seinen Sohn, der recht unruhig schlief.  
  
Thranduil konnte den Schatten spüren, der nach der Seele seines Jüngsten griff.  
  
Auch bei Lorion, Silmarien und Siranell hatte er die Schatten gespürt, doch schienen die ihren nicht annähernd so dunkel und bedrohlich gewesen zu sein.  
  
Sein sonst so aufgeweckter und fröhlicher Sohn, der eine angenehme Wärme ausstrahlte, schien nun das Gegenteil zu sein. Müdigkeit, Trauer und eine unheimliche Kälte nahmen den Prinzen ein.  
  
Thranduil seufzte und griff nach der Hand seines Sohnes. Sanft strich er mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken um Legolas das Gefühl zu geben, dass er nicht alleine war.  
  
Traurig blickte der Elb auf sein Kind hinab. Nein, ein Kind war er schon lange nicht mehr. Er war schon lange erwachsen und zu einem guten Krieger und Prinzen geworden, welcher von den Elben Düsterwalds geliebt wurde.  
  
Ein Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Königs.  
  
Seine Gedanken schweiften erneut in die Vergangenheit zu glücklicheren Tagen. Zurück in die Zeit, in der seine Frau noch an seiner Seite weilte und Legolas gerade fünf Jahre alt war.  
  
Damals wurde ein großes Fest unter freiem Himmel gefeiert. Anlass hierfür war ein großer Schlag gegen die Orks gewesen, die den westlichen Düsterwald unsicher gemacht hatten.  
  
Das Fest ging in die frühen Morgenstunden des nächsten Tages. Der König und die Königin hatten ihre Kinder jedoch schon früh zu Bett geschickt.  
  
Dies erwies sich bei Lorion und Silmarien als schwierig, waren die beiden zu der Zeit doch schon erwachsen. Jedoch hatten sie schnell nachgegeben, als Thranduil sie daran erinnerte, welche und vor allem wie viele Pflichten gerade die Beiden am nächsten Tag zu erfüllen hatten.  
  
Siranell war fast erwachsen, aber an jenem Abend schon recht müde und ließ sich daher nicht lange bitten.  
  
Legolas war zwar noch recht munter, weshalb ihn seine Eltern so lange auf dem Fest hatten bleiben lassen, aber mit seinen fünf Jahren gab es keine Diskussion und er musste sich wohl dem Willen seiner Eltern beugen.  
  
Lorion hatte seinen kleinen Bruder schließlich an die Hand genommen und erklärt, dass er diese Diskussion wohl in 400 Jahren noch häufiger mit dem König haben würde. Er sei wohl das beste Beispiel mit seinen 409 Jahren.  
  
Viel später in dieser Nacht huschte ein blonder Elb zwischen den Feiernden hindurch. Offensichtlich auf der Suche nach jemandem, bis er schließlich auf eine Gruppe von drei Elben zulief.  
  
„Du solltest nicht so übertreiben, Mirandor. Ohne mich hätte der Ork dich erledigt."schmunzelte ein Elb mit hellbraunem Haar und einem hellblauem Gewand, welches mit silbernen Mustern verziert war.  
  
„Tue ich das? Wenn ich mich recht entsinne Felion, dann war ich es, der den Ork niederstreckte."lächelte nun ein Elb mit dunkelbraunem Haar und einem silbrig-weißen Gewand.  
  
„Aber erst, nachdem Felion ihn mit einem Pfeil getroffen hat und dann war er auch schon sofort tot."mischte sich nun der dritte Elb ein. Er hatte ebenfalls dunkelbraunes Haar und trug ein beigefarbenes Gewand.  
  
„Ich danke dir für die Richtigstellung, Derian. Wir sollten unserem Freund hier keinen Wein mehr geben, sonst kommt er noch auf dumme..."Felion brach ab, als plötzlich etwas am linken Ärmel seines Gewandes zog.  
  
Er blickte hinunter und sofort breitete sich ein warmes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus.  
  
„Mein Prinz, warum seid Ihr nicht im Bett? Eure Eltern werden nicht sehr begeistert sein, wenn sie Euch zu so später Stunde hier finden."sagte der Elb in einem gespielt tadelndem Ton, während er in die Knie ging, um mit dem kleinen Elben auf gleicher Höhe zu sein.  
  
Auch Mirandor und Derian amüsierte der Anblick des jungen Prinzen in seinem Schlafgewand, wobei sich auch gleichzeitig eine wohlige Wärme in ihnen ausbreitete und sie lächelten den kleinen Elben erfreut an.  
  
Dieser wiederum sah Felion mit seinen tiefblauen Augen an und hielt noch immer den Ärmel fest umfasst.  
  
„Ich muss ganz dringend mit Ada reden. Es ist sehr wichtig!"sagte der kleine Elb mit gewichtiger Miene.  
  
Felion, der Hauptmann der königlichen Leibwache, begann zu schmunzeln.  
  
Das letzte Mal, als der Prinz ihn mit diesen Worten angesprochen hatte, stand er bis auf die Haut durchnässt vor ihm und hatte einen ebenso nassen kleinen Vogel in den Händen.  
  
Der Vogel war in den Fluss gefallen und der Prinz hatte ihn herausgeholt. Da sich das arme Tier den Flügel gebrochen hatte, wollte ihn der kleine Elb zu seinem Vater bringen, welcher diesem Geschöpf doch sicher helfen konnte.  
  
„Und was ist so wichtig, dass Ihr mitten in der Nacht mit eurem Vater besprechen müsst?"fragte Felion.  
  
„So ganz komische Tiere haben Silmarien angegriffen. Ich habe sie aber gefangen und Ada muss sie sich ansehen. Solche Tiere habe ich noch nie gesehen."erzählte das Elbenkind nun aufgeregt.  
  
„Ist Eure Schwester verletzt?"fragte der Elb nun doch etwas beunruhigt.  
  
„Nein, ich habe eins von diesen Tieren aus ihren Haaren geholt, bevor es ihr weh tun konnte."erzählte der kleine Elb stolz.  
  
Felion beruhigte sich wieder. Also waren es wohl doch keine gefährlichen Tiere. Andererseits wären sie wohl kaum unbemerkt in den Palast gekommen.  
  
Die drei Elben schmunzelten und auch die umstehenden Elben hatten dem Gespräch mit wachsender Heiterkeit gelauscht.  
  
Wahrscheinlich gehörten diese „komischen Tiere"nur zu den selteneren und harmlosen Bewohnern Düsterwaldes, die der Prinz noch nicht gesehen hatte.  
  
Eine ähnliche Geschichte hatte er nämlich Tharion einmal erzählt, als er zum ersten Mal ein kleines Eichhörnchen gesehen hatte und dieses ihm ein Stück Lembas stibitzt hatte. Auch hier hatte das Elbenkind von einem Angriff eines komischen Tieres gesprochen.  
  
„Wahrlich, das solltet ihr Eurem Vater berichten."Bei diesen Worten versuchte Felion möglichst ernst auszusehen um dem kleinen Elben zu zeigen, dass auch er die Sache für so wichtig hielt und nur ein König das weitere Vorgehen entscheiden konnte.  
  
Doch dies war leichter gesagt als getan, zauberte doch allein die Anwesenheit des kleinen Prinzen ein Lächeln auf die sonst emotionslos wirkenden Gesichter der Elben.  
  
Felion nahm das Elbenkind auf den Arm und wandte sich dann an seine Gefährten.  
  
„Ich werde Prinz Legolas zum König bringen und ihr beiden sorgt bitte dafür, dass diese ‚komischen Tiere' niemanden mehr angreifen."  
  
Mirandor und Derian nickten, während sich erneut ein Schmunzeln auf ihren Lippen ausbreitete. Dies lag aber weniger an der ‚wichtigen Aufgabe' als vielmehr daran, dass Legolas das Haar des Elbenhauptmanns mit seiner kleinen Hand zurückstrich.  
  
Felion ging nun mit Legolas auf dem Arm durch die Reihen der Elben. Er wusste, wo er den König und die Königin finden würde.  
  
Den Elben, an denen die Beiden vorbei kamen oder die das Elbenkind auf dem Arm des Hauptmanns sehen konnten, wurde warm ums Herz.  
  
Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis Felion den König erblickte.  
  
Thranduil und Ariaswen unterhielten sich etwas am Rande der Feierlichkeiten mit Tharion und Erianor, dem ersten Berater des Königs.  
  
Ariaswen bemerkte den Elben, der ihren jüngsten Sohn auf dem Arm trug zuerst und machte ihren Gatten auf die Beiden aufmerksam. Verwundert sah der König Felion und seinen Sohn an.  
  
„Legolas, warum bist du nicht im Bett?"fragte er seinen Sohn und registrierte die leichte Verbeugung Felions nur am Rande.  
  
Der kleine Elb zupfte wieder am Gewand des elbischen Hauptmanns und gab diesem damit zu verstehen, dass er wieder runter wollte.  
  
Mit einem Lächeln erfüllte der braunhaarige Elb den Wunsch des Prinzen.  
  
Dieser lief sofort zu seinem Vater und ergriff mit seinen kleinen Händen eine Hand des Königs.  
  
Dieser hob eine Augenbraue und sah seinen Sohn fragend an.  
  
Legolas begann, von dem „Angriff der komischen Tiere"auf seine Schwester zu erzählen.  
  
„Das sind bestimmt Spione der Orks, Ada. Du musst unbedingt mitkommen!" drängelte der Blondschopf.  
  
Bei diesen Sätzen mussten sich die Anwesenden stark am Riemen reißen. Die Orks selbst hatten keine Tiere als Spione in ihren Reihen und die Vorstellung, dass ein Ork versuchte einen Vogel dazu zu bringen die Elben auszuspionieren, war einfach zu komisch.  
  
Mit größter Mühe setzte der König eine besorgte Miene auf. „Dann werde ich mir diese Spione wohl einmal ansehen müssen."sagte er schließlich und nahm nun seinerseits das Elbenkind auf den Arm.  
  
Nun machte sich die kleine Gruppe unter den schmunzelnden Blicken der Festgesellschaft auf den Weg in den Palast zu den königlichen Gemächern.  
  
Als sie schließlich Silmariens Zimmer erreichten, stand diese davor, von Lorion und Siranell beruhigt. Silmariens Haare waren völlig zerzaust und sie selbst recht blass.  
  
Mirandor und Derian traf die kleine Gruppe im Zimmer an. Die beiden Elben hatten ihre wachsamen Augen auf das Bett der Prinzessin gerichtet und jeweils einen Langdolch in einer Hand. Sie hatten auch einige Kerzen angezündet, sodass der Raum nun gut ausgeleuchtet war.  
  
Auch der König sah dort hin. Die Bettdecke wies mehrere Beulen auf, die sich immer wieder bewegten und ein seltsames Geräusch, welches entfernt an ein quietschen erinnerte, drang an die empfindlichen Ohren der Elben.  
  
Thranduil lies seinen Sohn von seinem Arm herunter und ging nun auf das Bett seiner Tochter zu.  
  
„Sei vorsichtig Ada!"hörte er die warnende Stimme seines Sohnes.  
  
Auch Siranell, Lorion und Silmarien waren wieder in das Zimmer getreten und beobachteten nun gespannt das Geschehen.  
  
Am Bett angekommen, griff der König nach der Decke und zog diese mit einem Ruck vom Bett. Sofort flogen die schwarzen Wesen, die unter der Decke gefangen gewesen waren, kreuz und quer durchs Zimmer, wobei sie wieder diese seltsamen Geräusche von sich gaben.  
  
Nach einer kleinen Weile flogen sie wieder auf das Bett zu und versteckten sich im Schatten des Baldachins.  
  
Alle Elben, außer Legolas, entspannten sich wieder und lachten. Silmarien lehnte sich erleichtert und verlegen zugleich an Lorion.  
  
Thranduil drehte sich lächelnd zu seinem Jüngsten um, welcher seinen Vater noch immer gespannt ansah.  
  
„Komm her, Legolas."sprach der König nun mit sanfter Stimme.  
  
Der kleine Elb ging vorsichtig auf seinen Vater zu, ohne den Baldachin aus den Augen zu lassen.  
  
Als er den König erreicht hatte, nahm dieser ihn wieder auf seinen Arm und deutete mit der freien Hand auf die seltsamen Wesen.  
  
„Weißt du, was das für Tiere sind?"fragte Thranduil wohl wissend, dass Legolas nicht wusste, was er vor sich hatte.  
  
Das Elbenkind schüttelte den Kopf, den Blick jedoch nicht von den Tieren wendend.  
  
„Das sind Fledermäuse. Sie tun niemandem etwas und mögen das Licht nicht besonders. Wenn du dich einmal vor Orks in einer Höhle verstecken willst, dann sei leise. Fledermäuse leben gerne in Höhlen, aber wenn du sie aufschreckst, so wie ich gerade, und sie aus der Höhle fliegen, dann werden die Orks wissen, wo sie dich zu suchen haben."erklärte Thranduil.  
  
„Dann sind sie also doch Orkspione?"fragte Legolas, legte einen Finger an den Mund, den Kopf schief und betrachtete die Fledermäuse aufmerksam. Diese wiederum hingen mit dem Kopf nach unten von dem Baldachin und schienen ihn mit ihren kohlschwarzen Knopfaugen ebenso aufmerksam zu mustern.  
  
Der König lachte, wodurch die kleinen Tiere unruhig anfingen, mit ihren Flügeln zu schlagen.  
  
„Nein, sie sind keine Orkspione. Wenn du sie aufschreckst, dann versuchen sie nur sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Sie achten dann nicht darauf, ob du vielleicht von einem Ork verfolgt wirst. Sie mögen die Orks nämlich genauso wenig wie du, weil die Orks sie manchmal jagen, um sie zu essen."  
  
„Oh."war das Einzige, dass der kleine Prinz von sich gab als er begriff, dass diese Tiere wirklich niemanden angreifen würden und er wohl überreagiert hatte. Verlegen schaute er zu Boden.  
  
Thranduil schmunzelte, als er die Reaktion seines Sohnes sah. Mit einem Finger hob er das Kinn des kleinen Elben an, sodass dieser ihn ansehen musste. Ein entschuldigender Ausdruck lag auf Legolas´ Gesicht und er blickte seinen Vater aus betrübten blauen Augen an.  
  
„Nun, da wir das geklärt haben, können wir sie ja wieder frei lassen. Ich schlage vor, dass du jetzt die Balkontüren öffnest, damit sie nach Hause fliegen können.  
  
Legolas nickte nur und sein Vater lies ihn wieder runter.  
  
Das Elbenkind öffnete die Balkontüren und es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis die Fledermäuse unter dem Baldachin hervorkamen und hinausflogen.  
  
Legolas blickte ihnen nach, bis seine Elbenaugen sie nicht mehr sehen konnten und schloss die Türen dann wieder.  
  
Betrübt lief der kleine Elb zu den Anderen zurück und diese sahen ihm an, dass er glaubte, einen Fehler gemacht zu haben.  
  
Silmarien sah ihren kleinen Bruder mitfühlend an. Da die Nacht so warm war, hatte sie eine der Balkontüren offen gelassen. Die Fledermäuse waren durch diese offene Balkontür hereingekommen, was die Elbe aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte.  
  
Eine der Fledermäuse hatte sich daraufhin in ihren Haaren verfangen und Silmarien war ein spitzer Schrei entwichen.  
  
Kurz darauf war Legolas mit einem Kerzenhalter im Zimmer erschienen. Nur einen Moment später hatte er die Fledermaus aus den Haaren seiner Schwester entfernt, Silmarien in Richtung gang geschoben, wo auch schon Lorion und Siranell erschienen waren und hatte die Balkontür geschlossen.  
  
Nachdem sich die Tiere über dem Bett gescharrt hatten, hatte Legolas die Bettdecke, die nun auf dem Boden lag genommen und im rechten Moment über die Fledermäuse geworfen. Nicht eine war ihm entkommen.  
  
Seine Geschwister hatten die Fledermäuse aufgrund der Dunkelheit und der raschen Abfolge der Handlungen ihres kleinen Bruders nicht identifizieren können.  
  
Silmarien ging auf Legolas zu und nahm ihn in die Arme.  
  
„Du brauchst dir keine Vorwürfe zu machen. Du konntest doch nicht wissen, dass sie nichts tun und von uns hat sie im Dunkeln ja auch keiner erkannt. Es hätten ja wirklich böse Orkspione sein können."  
  
„Außerdem hast du sie ganz alleine gefangen. Das kann auch nicht jeder. Du warst richtig mutig, dich alleine einem unbekannten Gegner zu stellen." wandte sich nun Lorion an seinen kleinen Bruder und strich ihm aufmunternd über die Haare.  
  
„Wirklich?"fragte Legolas noch etwas unsicher.  
  
„Wirklich. Du hast es doch selber gehört: Dein großer Bruder hätte das nicht geschafft. Ich bin stolz auf dich, mein großer Krieger!"antwortete Silmarien und gab ihrem Bruder einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
  
Nun strahlte der kleine Elb wieder und war richtig stolz auf seine Leistung.  
  
„Also in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass es wirklich Orkspione hätten sein können und Legolas so viel Mut bewiesen hat bin ich der Meinung, dass du ihn ab morgen den Umgang mit dem Schwert beibringen sollst Felion. Ich kann es schließlich nicht verantworten, dass er sich ihnen das nächste Mal, wenn es dann wirklich böse Orkspione sind, unbewaffnet stellt."wandte sich Thranduil an den Hauptmann seiner Leibwache.  
  
Der elbische Hauptmann nickte zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte. Er und seine beiden Gefährten sahen den kleinen Prinzen nun wieder freundlich lächelnd an.  
  
Obwohl es falscher Alarm gewesen ist, war der König stolz auf seinen jüngsten Sohn. Er hatte sich alleine einer unbekannten Herausforderung gestellt und sie geschickt gemeistert.  
  
„Darf ich wirklich Ada?"Begeistert lief der kleine Elb zu seinem Vater, der ihn auch sogleich wieder auf den Arm nahm. Legolas hatte schon immer fasziniert dem Training der Wachen zugesehen.  
  
„Versprochen mein Sohn."lächelte Thranduil.  
  
„Danke, danke, danke! Ich verspreche dir auch, immer fleißig zu üben und wenn ich groß bin, dann werde ich alle Orks aus Mittelerde verjagen, damit sie niemandem mehr wehtun können."verkündete das Elbenkind stolz.  
  
„Aber auch große Krieger brauchen Schlaf und Mittelerde kannst du auch morgen noch retten. Daher wird dein nächstes Abenteuer der Kampf mit deinem Bett sein."sagte Ariaswen nun bestimmt und nahm den kleinen Legolas nun auf ihren Arm.  
  
Der Kleine gab seiner Mutter einen Kuss und strahlte sie an, als wolle er mit der Sonne konkurrieren.  
  
Die Erinnerung verblasste.  
  
Nur drei Jahre später war Ariaswen bei einem Orkangriff ums Leben gekommen. Seitdem hatte Legolas nie wieder so gestrahlt.  
  
Thranduil wischte seinem Sohn erneut den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht.  
  
War seine Entscheidung wirklich richtig? Konnte er seinem jüngsten Sohn, der schon soviel hatte durchmachen müssen, das zumuten?  
  
.................... So, das wars wieder. Na, wer möchte jetzt nicht so einen süßen kleinen Legolas zum knuddeln? Hat der Kleine das gut, wird von jedem getragen. Interessieren euch die „Kindheitsgeschichten"von Legolas eigentlich? Nun ja, ich hoffe mal auf ordentlich Feedback. g Ich hau mich jetz in die Falle. Ist ja nur 01:56 am Sonntag des 06. Juni 2004. lol 


	5. Von Diplomaten und Verrätern

Autorin: WhiteAngel alias White-Angel-Legolas alias White Angel

Titel: Elbenprüfung

Thema: Abenteuer

Rating: PG

Inhalt: Legolas wird von einer Riesenspinne im Düsterwald schwer verletzt. Aragorn besucht ihn und findet heraus, dass sein Freund ihm etwas verschwiegen hat...und nicht nur ihm. Als Legolas wieder einigermaßen gesund ist, scheint er sich verändert zu haben.

Disclaimer: Mir gehört hier leider fast nix, außer den unbekannten Charas und der Story. sniff Geld verdienen tu ich hiermit auch nicht. Spenden in Form von Kuchen oder anderen Leckereien sind natürlich jederzeit gern gesehen. XD

Author´s Note: So, als erstes ein gomen nasai dafür, dass ihr so lange warten musstet. Dafür ist dieses Kapitel auch extra lang (32 Seiten! O.o). Es ergab sich einfach keine gute Stelle zum trennen. Eine kleine Anmerkung: Ich gehe in dieser Story davon aus, dass ein Elb mit 80 Jahren als Erwachsen gilt. Gelesen hab ich bisher Spannen zwischen 70 und 100. Und das steht hier auch nicht umsonst! Warum das mit dem Alter hier steht? Bei Eru, lest endlich die Story! XD

Eowyn: Freut mich, dass dir die Story noch immer gefällt. Danke für dein Review! KNUDDEL

Michiru-chan1: räusper Ja, auch in diesem Kapitel geht's in Sachen Brandwunden nicht weiter. Aber zum nächsten Kapitel lässt sich das gegen ein paar Reviews ändern. XD

Sisgi: Ja, was hat er vor? Vielleicht findest du das ja heraus. Dann sag mir mal Bescheid. XD

Bitte, bitte schreibt mir Kommis! Legolas´ Welpenblick aufsetz

Feeback bitte an: legolas-greenleaffreenet.de

**Elbenprüfung**

**Kapitel 5: Von Diplomaten und Verrätern**

Argalon und Seringol hatten sich in einer zwielichtigen Schänke Bier bestellt. Nun saßen sie an einem der schmutzigen Tische in einer Ecke und berieten über ihr weiteres Vorgehen.

„Hast du eine Idee, wie wir an den Elben rankommen?"fragte Argalon, nachdem er einen Schluck des drittklassigen Bieres genommen hatte.

„Wieso wir? Ich kenne da jemanden, der uns da sicherlich gerne helfen wird." antwortete Seringol.

„So? Kann sich dieser Jemand auch unbemerkt durch die Reihen der Elben schleichen?"fragte der Große skeptisch.

„Er ist ein Elb."

Argalon verschluckte sich an seinem Bier als er das hörte.

„WAS? Spinnst du? Der wird nie im Leben..."

Seringol unterbrach seinen Gefährten.

„Er gehörte mal zu Thranduils Leibwache. Allerdings wurde er von dem König aus Düsterwald verstoßen."erklärte er.

Argalon hatte sich wieder etwas beruhigt und zog nun überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Sagen wir mal so: Er hatte etwas...unkonventionelle Methoden, um Hauptmann der Leibwache zu bleiben. Das kostete einigen Elben ihr ach so unsterbliches Leben. Unter anderem das der Königin und fast auch das des jüngsten Sohnes des Königs."sagte Seringol mit einem Unheil verkündenden Funkeln in den Augen.

„Er hat sein eigenes Volk verraten?"Argalon sah sein Gegenüber zweifelnd an.

„In der Tat. Ich sehe, dass du noch immer zweifelst, ob ihm zu trauen ist. Daher werde ich dir jetzt genau erzählen, wie es dazu kam. Für unsere Zwecke ist er ideal und wir können ihm vertrauen. Immerhin kann er so seinem Ex-König gewaltig eins auswischen." meinte Seringol und begann nun zu erzählen.

Zwei Menschen waren chancenlos gegen die Waldelben, aber ein Elb nicht und schon gar nicht einer, der die Räumlichkeiten des Königspalastes in und auswendig kannte.

Thranduil zog die Decke vorsichtig ein Stück höher. Die Augen seines Sohnes waren geschlossen und er schlief ruhiger. Legolas war in einen tiefen Heilschlaf gefallen.

Nein, er konnte seinem Sohn das nicht zumuten. Traditionen hin oder her, Thranduils Entscheidung vorhin war überstürzt und falsch gewesen. Erst musste Legolas gesund werden.

Der Elbenkönig seufzte. Er würde seine Heiler von seiner neuen Entscheidung unterrichten müssen.

Es klopfte an der Tür.

„Herein." Thranduil wandte sich um.

Tharion trat ein, schloss die Tür und ging auf das Bett zu. Prüfend legte er seine Hand auf die Stirn des Prinzen. Das Fieber war unverändert, was den Heiler allerdings nicht überraschte, war doch kaum Zeit vergangen.

Tharion sah den König an und wollte diesem gerade ins Gewissen reden, als Thranduil als erster das Wort ergriff.

„Tharion ich möchte, dass niemand ohne meine ausdrückliche Erlaubnis zu Legolas vorgelassen wird, bis er wieder gesund ist."

Der Heiler sah den Elben verwirrt an. Hatte er diese Worte gerade wirklich aus dem Mund des Königs der Waldelben Düsterwalds gehört?

„Ich war vorhin zu voreilig mit meiner Entscheidung. Verzeih mir, wenn ich dir zu nahe getreten sein sollte."

„Es freut mich zu hören, dass Ihr ein Einsehen habt. Ich kann verstehen, dass es Euer Wunsch ist, der Tradition zu folgen. Bei Lorion, Silmarien und Siranell war das schließlich kein großes Problem."Tharion lächelte den König nachsichtig an.

Als König mit den Traditionen zu brechen war sicher nicht leicht, würde dies doch möglicherweise für Verwirrung beim Volk sorgen. Die Entscheidung, die Thranduil jetzt getroffen hatte war dennoch zweifellos richtig. Würde er der Tradition Vorrang geben, so wäre das der sichere Tod des Prinzen.

„Wenn aus deiner Sicht nichts dagegen spricht, würde ich gerne noch etwas bei Legolas bleiben."

„Natürlich. Ich nehme an, König Elessar und Eure Kinder sind von Eurer Entscheidung ausgenommen?"

„Ja, aber nur solange du der Ansicht bist, dass sie Legolas nicht aufregen oder zu sehr anstrengen. Würdest du ihnen bitte Bescheid geben?"

„Selbstverständlich."

Mit einer knappen Verbeugung ließ Tharion den Elben mit seinem Sohn wieder allein.

Als er die Tür hinter sich schloss, war er sichtlich erleichtert. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Silmariens Tür.

„Elessar? Ist alles in Ordnung?"wandte sich Silmarien an Aragorn, der nun schon eine Weile still dagesessen hatte.

„Hm? Ja, alles in Ordnung."antwortete dieser.

Sollte er den beiden Elben von seiner inneren Unruhe erzählen? Das sie ihm seine Antwort nicht glaubten, war ihm durchaus bewusst. Zum einen waren die beiden Elben und zum anderen kannten sie ihn einfach zu gut.

Die Geschwister tauschten einen wissenden Blick, bevor Silmarien das Wort ergriff.

„Was bedrückt dich?"

„Mein Herz sagt mir, dass euer Bruder in Gefahr ist."antwortete Aragorn nach einer kurzen Pause.

Lorion seufzte. Ihm fiel wieder ein, dass er und sein Vater den Menschen noch nicht vollständig über die besondere Situation aufgeklärt hatten. Wahrscheinlich spürte Aragorn diese Gefahr. Thranduils Sohn wagte es allerdings nicht, ohne seinen Vater weiter darüber zu sprechen. Vor Legolas lag ein schwerer Weg, auf den ihm niemand beistehen konnte.

Es klopfte und Silmarien bat den Besucher herein.

Tharion klärte die drei über Legolas´ aktuellen Zustand auf, bevor er ihnen die Entscheidung des Königs mitteilte.

Lorion warf seiner Schwester einen fragenden Blick zu, den diese nur erwiederte.

„Der König wird Euch später Näheres dazu sagen. Wenn Ihr erlaubt, ziehe ich mich jetzt in meine Gemächer zurück."

Lorion nickte, worauf sich der Heiler verbeugte und schließlich das Zimmer wieder verließ.

„Mit einem Besuch warten wir wohl besser bis morgen, oder?"wandte sich der Dúnadan an die beiden Elben.

Lorion sah noch immer auf die Tür und schien nachzudenken, während Silmarien ihren Bruder ansah.

Aragorn sah von Lorion zu Silmarien und wieder zurück.

„Darf ich fragen, was hier los ist? Ich habe das Gefühl, da ist etwas, von dem ich wissen sollte."wandte er sich mit einem besorgten Ton an Thranduils ältesten Sohn.

Lorion drehte sich zu dem Menschen um und sah ihn mit besorgter Miene an.

Elrond saß auf einer Bank im Garten von Imladris und sah gedankenverloren auf den kleinen Wasserfall, der das beschauliche Elbenreich mit Wasser versorgte. Er wandte seinen Blick erst von dem Wasserfall ab, als ihn jemand sanft an der Schulter berührte und den Elbenfürst damit aus seinen Gedanken riss.

Dieser Jemand war kein geringerer als Glorfindel. Der hochgewachsene blonde Elb setzte sich neben den dunkelhaarigen Noldor und sah ihn ruhig an.

„Kann es sein, dass ein gewisser Elbenprinz erneut deine Gedanken auf sich lenkt?"fragte Glorfindel schließlich mit einem sanften Lächeln.

„In der Tat. Ich habe vorhin noch an der Übersetzung eines alten Textes gearbeitet, als mich das ungute Gefühl überkam, dass sich Legolas´ Zustand wieder verschlechtert hat."antwortete der Herr von Imladris und sah seinen langjährigen Freund und Berater milde lächelnd an.

Glorfindels Blick füllte sich mit Sorge. Seit Elronds Rückkehr aus Düsterwald war gut eine Woche vergangen. Insgesamt war der Herr von Imladris einen guten Monat fort gewesen, nachdem er aufgrund einer Botschaft des Elbenkönigs nach Düsterwald aufgebrochen war.

„Ich werde nachher einen Boten losschicken um zu erfahren, wie es Legolas geht."fuhr Elrond nach einer kurzen Pause fort, nachdem Glorfindel kein Anzeichen eines Kommentars erkennen ließ.

„Wirst du wieder nach Düsterwald reisen?"wollte Glorfindel wissen.

„Vielleicht. Wenn es Thranduils oder Tharions Wunsch ist. Möchtest du mich dann begleiten?"

Der Elb aus Gondolin nickte nur und sah nun selbst zum Wasserfall.

Elrond schmunzelte bei dieser Reaktion des Balrogtöters. Sein Freund hatte den jungen Prinzen ins Herz geschlossen, nachdem sie sich damals kennengelernt hatten.

Damals hatte Legolas noch nicht das Mannesalter (nach elbischen Maßstäben) erreicht, während er als Vertreter seines Vaters hier gewesen war.

Es war Legolas´ erste Reise als Gesandter gewesen und anfangs sichtlich angespannt, bei den Gesprächen mit Elrond und seinen Beratern.

Der Elbenfürst erinnerte sich noch genau an die Zeit.

Einige wichtige Abkommen sollten zwischen den Elbenreichen bezüglich der Handelsbeziehungen und Maßnahmen gegen die steigenden Angriffe der Orks getroffen werden.

Celeborn war mit seinen obersten Beratern und einer Leibwache unter Haldirs Führung nach Imladris gekommen.

Ursprünglich sollte auch Thranduil mit seinen Beratern an den Verhandlungen teilnehmen. Aufgrund der Spannungen zwischen Düsterwald und den beiden anderen Reichen der Elben, rechnete jedoch niemand mit der Anwesenheit des Königs der Waldelben.

Seine Berater würden ihn (wie immer) mit der Begründung entschuldigen, dass irgendwelche wichtigen Entscheidungen in Düsterwald zu treffen seien und deshalb seine Anwesenheit dort zwingend erforderlich war und er deshalb nicht selber teilnehmen könne.

Kein Elb zweifelte an der schwierigen Situation im Reich der Waldelben, aber gerade deswegen wäre die Anwesenheit des Königs bei diesen Verhandlungen wichtig gewesen.

Umso überraschter waren die Elben aus Imladris und Lothlorien, als sie die Delegation aus Düsterwald erblickten.

Wie erwartet war Thranduil nicht dabei, wohl aber seine engsten Berater samt Leibgarde.

Die Überraschung bei den Elben wurde durch den Anführer der Delegation ausgelöst: Ein junger Elb ritt an der Spitze der Gruppe und sein Gewand lies keinen Zweifel an seinem Status als Prinz von Düsterwald.

Das Gewand allein wies ihn als königlichen Gesandten aus. Es war das schön verschlungene Symbol auf der Brust, dass keinen Zweifel an seinem Stand aufkommen lies.

Mit allem hatte man in Imladris gerechnet, aber nicht mit einem Sohn Thranduils. Vor allem hatte niemand den jüngsten Sohn des Königs als dessen Vertreter erwartet.

Die Reiter stiegen elegant von ihren Pferden und der junge Prinz ging mit den Beratern auf Elrond zu, während die Elben der Garde im Hintergrund blieben.

Als wären die Elben aus Lorien und Imladris nicht schon überrascht genug, staunten sie noch mehr, als sich außer den Beratern Thranduils auch dessen Sohn vor den hochrangigen Elben verbeugte.

Der König selbst hätte wohl eher einem Ork die Hand gegeben, als sich zu verbeugen oder auch nur eine leichte Verbeugung anzudeuten.

Ein Mensch hätte die Überraschung der Elben nicht bemerkt, waren ihre Gesichtszüge doch unverändert neutral geblieben.

Der blonde Prinz hatte eine Hand zum elbischen Gruß auf sein Herz gelegt, als er sich verbeugte.

Elrond und die bei ihm stehenden Elben erwiederten den Gruß.

„Mae govannen. Seid willkommen in Imladris. Wir sind erfreut zu sehen, dass auch Thranduil ó Düsterwald seine Vertrauten hierher gesandt hat. Die Verhandlungen sollen auch für die Elben des Waldlandreiches nicht von Nachteil sein."begrüßte der Herr von Imladris die Gesandtschaft.

Als der Prinz das Wort ergriff, hatte er ein aufrichtiges Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Mae govannen, Lord Elrond ó Imladris. Habt Dank für Eure freundliche Begrüßung. Bitte erlaubt, dass ich mich vorstelle: Ich bin Legolas, Sohn Thranduils und als sein Vertreter hier. Die Berater meines Vaters, Lord Arimar, Lord Norkolan und Lord Wilomir sind Euch meines Wissens bereits bekannt. Mein Vater lässt sich entschuldigen, aber Unruhen an den Nord- und Südgrenzen erfordern seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit."

„Es ist uns eine Ehre Euch kennen zu lernen, Prinz Legolas. Ebenso erfreut sind wir, die Berater Eures Vaters wohlauf wieder zu sehen. Ich bedaure, Euren Vater nicht ebenfalls hier begrüßen zu können, aber ich habe vollstes Verständnis dafür, dass er sich persönlich um die Unruhen kümmern muss. Nun erlaubt mir bitte, Euch die Elben an meiner Seite vorzustellen.

Als Vertreter Lothloriens Lord Celeborn, Herr des goldenen Waldes und seine Berater Lord Balior und Lord Remion.

Zu meiner Rechten meine Söhne Elladan und Elrohir, meine Tochter Arwen, sowie meine Berater Lord Glorfindel und Lord Erestor."

Legolas begrüßte die hohen Elben und bemühte sich, Lord Glorfindel nicht länger anzusehen, als die Anderen.

Er hatte schon viel von dem Balrogtöter gehört und war erfreut, diesem Elben einmal persönlich gegenüberzustehen.

Glorfindel hatte den Worten des jungen Prinzen aufmerksam gelauscht. Die Stimme des Elben fest, verriet die Nervosität des Königssohnes nicht, obwohl er und wohl auch der ein oder andere ältere Elb einen kleinen Hauch davon spüren konnten.

Der Elb aus Gondolin war beeindruckt von dem freundlichen und sicheren Auftreten des Waldelben.

Glorfindel wusste nicht genau, was seine Neugier zu Thranduils jüngstem Sohn geweckt hatte.

War es das unerwartete, aufrichtig freundliche Auftreten? Die goldblonden Haare, die das anmutige Gesicht des Prinzen umrahmten und den Eindruck vermittelten, als habe Iluvatar selbst Sonnenstrahlen in das Haar geflochten? Oder war es die sanfte melodische Stimme, welche den höfischen Floskeln Leben und Wärme zu verleihen schien?

Elronds Berater beschloss, den jungen Elben bei einer sich bietenden Gelegenheit zu einem Essen in seine Privatgemächer einzuladen, um ihn näher kennenzulernen.

„Die lange Reise war sicherlich anstrengend und daher schlage ich vor, dass wir Euch nun Eure Gemächer zeigen. Dort könnt Ihr Euch vor dem Abendessen noch etwas ausruhen und erfrischen.

Lessien wird Eure Garde zu Ihren Gemächern führen und sich darum kümmern, dass die Pferde versorgt werden."

Eine braunhaarige Elbe, die am Rande bei einigen anderen Elben an der Seite gestanden hatte, trat auf die Gruppe zu und verneigte sich vor Legolas und den Beratern des Königs, bevor sie die Garde anwies ihr zu folgen.

Einigen anderen Elben trug sie auf, die Pferde der Gesandtschaft zu versorgen.

„Wenn Ihr mir nun folgen würdet, werde ich Euch zu Euren Gemächern geleiten."wandte sich Elrond an Legolas und die drei Lords, welche sich dankend vor dem Elbenfürsten verneigten.

Die vier Elben aus Düsterwald folgten Elrond, Glorfindel und Erestor, während sie sich von den anderen anwesenden Elben bis zum Abendessen verabschiedeten.

Während die drei Elben den Lords ihre Gemächer zuwiesen, bestaunte Legolas die Verzierungen an Wänden und Türen, die schönen Teppiche und Dekorationen. Es war hier in Imladris so anders als in Düsterwald.

Als den Beratern seines Vaters schließlich ihre Zimmer zugewiesen waren und ihm die drei Lords aus Imladris nun ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit zuwandten, riss er sich von dem schönen Anblick der Wandverzierungen los.

Er hatte vorhin, als sich Wilomir und Arimar mit den Lords unterhalten hatten, nur mit einem Ohr zugehört. Jetzt war es allerdings besser, wenn er seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf die drei Elben konzentrierte.

„Habt Ihr schon einmal an einer Verhandlung außerhalb Düsterwaldes teilgenommen, Prinz Legolas?"wandte sich Erestor nun an den jungen Elben und ließ sich zurückfallen, bis er mit Legolas auf einer Höhe war. Glorfindel tat es ihm gleich und blickte den Waldelben mit offenem Interesse an.

„Nein, bisher wohnte ich nur den Verhandlungen im Palast bei. Mein Vater legte großen Wert darauf, dass ich nicht nur an den Ratssitzungen teilnehme, die sich mit der Sicherheit der Grenzen befassen, sondern auch an den diplomatischen Verhandlungen." antwortete Legolas.

„Dann ist dies sozusagen Eure Feuerprobe, wie gut Ihr als Diplomat seid?" fragte Elrond mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, als er vor der Tür zu den Gemächern des Prinzen stehengeblieben war.

Legolas lächelte. „Sozusagen."

Der Herr von Imladris öffnete die Tür und bedeutete dem jungen Waldelben mit einer Geste einzutreten.

Legolas betrat das Zimmer, gefolgt von Elrond, Erestor und Glorfindel.

Der Prinz sah sich im Raum um. Er stand im Wohnraum, welcher einen schön verzierten Schreibtisch mit zwei dazu passenden Stühlen aufwies. Der Schreibtisch stand vor den hohen Balkonfenstern, die einen schönen Ausblick auf die Gärten boten. Zwei Türen führten hinaus auf den Balkon, auf dem ein kleiner Tisch mit einer gepolsterten Liege stand.

Die Wände und Türen waren wie die Möbelstücke kunstvoll nach elbischer Art verziert und ein schwerer Teppich mit elbischen Symbolen war auf dem Boden ausgebreitet.

An der rechten Seite des Gemachs befand sich eine weitere verzierte Tür, welche wohl ins Schlafzimmer führte und dort würde er noch eine Tür vorfinden, welche das Bad vom Schlafraum trennte.

Vor dem Kamin auf der linken Seite des Raumes standen zwei bequeme Sessel mit einem dunkelroten Bezug und ein kleiner Tisch mit einem Schachspiel darauf.

Legolas schmunzelte beim Anblick des Tisches. In seinen Gemächern im Palast seines Vaters hatte er auch eins. Er hatte schon einige Male gegen seinen Bruder gewonnen und ihn damit aufgezogen.

Die Schachabende waren immer recht heiter.

Er wandte seinen Blick von dem Tisch ab und sah sich weiter um.

Auf der rechten Seite stand ein bequemes Sofa, ebenfalls mit dunkelrotem Bezug.

An der Wand, etwas von dem Sofa entfernt, stand eine Kommode, auf der eine Obstschale, zwei Kristallgläser und zwei Karaffen angerichtet waren.

Die Karaffen enthielten Wasser und einen recht starken gekühlten Wein, wie ihm sein elbischer Geruchssinn verriet.

In der Ecke nahe der Eingangstür stand ein kunstvoll gebauter Eckschrank, welcher verschiedene Bücher enthielt.

„Durch die rechte Tür gelangt Ihr ins Schlafgemach. Das Bad liegt direkt dahinter. Ich hoffe, die Räume sagen Euch zu. Solltet Ihr noch etwas benötigen, so lasst es mich wissen."sagte Elrond schließlich und Legolas wandte sich wieder seinen Gastgebern zu.

„Ja, danke. Ihr habt es wirklich schön hier. Besteht die Möglichkeit, dass ich nach dem Abendessen noch ein Bad nehmen kann?"

„Natürlich. Ich werde alles Notwendige veranlassen."

„Solltet Ihr Interesse an anderen Büchern als denen im Regal haben, werde ich Euch gerne die Bibliothek zeigen und Lord Glorfindel wird Euch das Trainingsgelände zeigen, wenn es Euer Wunsch ist."wandte sich nun Erestor an den Prinzen und Glorfindel nickte zum Zeichen, dass er den Worten seines Freundes nichts hinzuzufügen hatte.

„Ich danke Euch für Euer Angebot. Sicherlich werde ich noch darauf zurückkommen."

„Wir ziehen uns zurück, damit Ihr Euch bis zum Abendessen noch etwas ausruhen könnt. Ich werde jemanden schicken, der Euch zum Speisesaal geleiten wird."sagte Elrond und verließ mit seinen beiden Beratern den Raum.

Legolas wartete, bis sich die Tür hinter den Lords geschlossen hatte, bevor er hörbar ausatmete und schließlich auf den Balkon hinaustrat.

„Sag Elrond, wie viel Zeit hast du eigentlich für die Besichtigung morgen vorgesehen?"wandte sich Glorfindel an den Herrn von Imladris, als sie sich von den Gästezimmern entfernt hatten.

„Nur den Vormittag. Hast du morgen noch etwas Bestimmtes vor?"

„Unser Balrogtöter hat ein Auge auf den Düsterwaldprinzen geworfen."antwortete Erestor und warf dem blonden Elb einen amüsierten Blick zu.

„Ich würde ihn nur gerne näher kennenlernen, weil er sich so sehr von seinem Vater unterscheidet und ich gerne wissen möchte, inwieweit er seinem Bruder ähnelt. Außerdem scheint er ein angenehmer Gesprächspartner zu sein."entgegnete Glorfindel.

„Nun, du wirst selber sehen, wann du Gelegenheit dazu hast. Vielleicht ist der junge Prinz ja auch an einer Schilderung von dir über deinen Kampf mit dem Balrog interessiert und sucht von sich aus das Gespräch mit dir. Ich möchte euch zwei aber bitten, dem Prinzen nicht zu nahe zu treten. Wir wissen nicht, welchen Einfluß Thranduil auf ihn ausgeübt hat, bevor er hierher aufgebrochen ist. Ihr kennt den König: Wenn sich sein Sohn hier auch nur einen Moment unwohl fühlt und er davon Wind bekommt, reicht das Thranduil um sämtliche Verbindungen zu Imladris abzubrechen. Weitere Spannungen können wir nicht gebrauchen."

„Was soll denn das bedeuten euch zwei´? Glorfindel ist derjenige, der den Prinzen näher kennen lernen´ will."empörte sich Erestor, weil Elrond ihm beim Aufziehen des Elben aus Gondolin in den Rücken gefallen war.

„Ich kenne euch zwei gut genug um zu wissen, dass ihr bei vielen Dingen den gleichen Geschmack habt."grinste Elrond über die Schulter und die beiden Elben hinter ihm verstummten.

Die Berater des Elbenfürsten fühlten sich ertappt, denn auch Erestor konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihn der Waldelb interessierte.

Ihm war nicht entgangen, wie der Prinz das Schachspiel und die Bücher betrachtet hatte: mit ungewöhnlich großem Interesse für einen derart jungen Elben.

Erestor schätzte ihn auf etwa 65 Jahre und in dem Alter lagen die Interessen der Elben meist beim Waffentraining.

Vielleicht würde sich die Möglichkeit ergeben, mit dem Prinzen eine Partie Schach zu spielen. Glorfindel konnte manchmal ein unangenehmer Schachpartner sein, wenn er schlecht gelaunt war und es wäre auch mal eine Abwechslung.

Legolas hatte sich inzwischen wieder in den Wohnraum zurückgezogen, Wasser in eines der Kristallgläser gegossen und sich mit diesem auf das Sofa gelegt.

Jetzt, wo die Anspannung von ihm abfiel und er auf dem Rücken lag, kehrte der Schmerz in seiner rechten Seite zurück.

Vorsichtig tastete er die Wunde mit seiner freien Hand ab.

Warum um Iluvatars Willen gibt es in Mittelerde so viele Orks?´ dachte er bei sich.

Legolas nahm noch einen Schluck Wasser, als es an der Tür klopfte.

Der junge Elb setzte sich auf und stand vorsichtig, um die Wunde nicht noch mehr zu malträtieren, auf.

„Herein." Legolas ignorierte den Schmerz in seiner Seite und setzte den für Elben typischen emotionslosen Gesichtsausdruck auf.

Die Tür ging auf und Arimar trat ein.

„Ihr habt Euch vorbildlich geschlagen."sagte der Berater Thranduils mit einem Lächeln, als er die Tür hinter sich schloß.

„Und wenn nicht noch die Verhandlungen anstehen würden, würde ich mir auch keine weiteren Gedanken darüber machen."seufzte Legolas und setzte sich wieder.

„Wie fühlt Ihr Euch?"fragte Arimar und trat besorgt auf den jüngsten Sohn seines Königs zu.

„Die Wunde schmerzt wieder."antwortete Legolas kurz und rieb sich vorsichtig über die schmerzende Stelle.

„Das dachte ich mir. Lasst mich einmal sehen."

Arimar half Legolas dabei, Umhang und Tunika abzulegen. Der Verband, der um den Bauch des Elben gewickelt war, wies an einer Stelle einen nicht gerade kleinen Blutfleck auf.

Der Berater löste den Verband vorsichtig und besah sich die Verletzung.

„Das Reiten war nicht gut für Euch. Ihr solltet die Zeit, die wir hier in Imladris verweilen, nutzen um Euch auszuruhen, damit die Wunde heilen kann."

Legolas nickte nur und ließ Arimar seine Wunde versorgen. Nachdem der Berater die Wunde gereinigt und einen neuen Verband angelegt hatte, half er dem Prinzen wieder in die Tunika. Den Umhang faltete er anschließend sorgfältig zusammen und legte ihn auf die Kommode.

„Bis zum Abendessen ist noch etwas Zeit. Ruht Euch aus und sollte sich die Wunde erneut öffnen, sucht bitte Lord Elrond auf. Er ist ein ausgezeichneter Heiler."sagte Arimar.

Legolas legte sich wieder hin.

„Was ist Euer Anliegen, Arimar? Ihr seid doch gewiss nicht hier um mir zu sagen, dass ich mich bisher gut geschlagen habe und meine Verletzung zu behandeln."

„Nun, vor allem bin ich hier, um mich nach Eurem Befinden zu erkundigen. Zudem möchtet Ihr vielleicht Antworten auf ein paar Fragen und außerdem wollte ich Euch darauf hinweisen, dass Ihr das Interesse der Lords auf Euch gezogen habt. Genügt Euch das als Rechtfertigung für meine Anwesenheit, mein Prinz?"antwortete Arimar.

„Ich habe nach Eurem Anliegen gefragt, nicht nach einer Rechtfertigung. Hätte ich etwas gegen Eure Anwesenheit, hätte ich danach gefragt, wie Ihr Eure Störung rechtfertigt. Würdet Ihr mir nun verraten, wie groß das Interesse der hohen Elbenfürsten an meiner Person ist?"lächelte Legolas.

„Lasst es mich so ausdrücken: Ihr werdet während unseres Aufenthaltes hier wohl die eine oder andere Einladung zu einer Konversation oder einem Abendessen in den Privatgemächern der Lords erhalten."erwiederte der Berater ebenfalls lächelnd.

„Ich unterscheide mich also tatsächlich so sehr von meinem Vater? Ich habe das immer nur als Gerede abgetan."meinte Legolas.

„Jedes Kind unterscheidet sich irgendwie von seinen Eltern. Ihr wisst, wie es um das Verhältnis zwischen Eurem Vater und den Elben aus Lothlorien und Imladris steht. Eurem Bruder brachte man bei seinem ersten Besuch hier in Imladris das gleiche Interesse entgegen." sagte Arimar.

„Verstehe. Dann werde ich wohl noch einige Hinweise von Euch bekommen, was ich dann zu tun und zu lassen habe. Bitte setzt Euch endlich, sonst bekomme ich noch den Eindruck, dass Ihr jede meiner Bewegungen beobachten sollt."

Der Berater setzte sich auf das Ende des Sofas, wo Legolas Beine ruhten und noch etwas Platz war.

„Euer Vater trug mir auf, Euch im Auge zu behalten. Ihr kennt ihn doch."

Legolas seufzte. „Gibt es etwas, dass ich beachten sollte, wenn ich von den Lords eingeladen werde? Irgendwelche Interessen, mit denen ich ein Gespräch einleiten könnte?"

„Nichts, was Ihr nicht schon wüsstet. Lord Elrond ist nicht nur ein ausgezeichneter Heiler, sondern auch sehr belesen. Mit ihm könnt Ihr eigentlich über alles reden. Mit Lord Glorfindel könnt Ihr anfangs über alles reden, dass irgendwie mit Waffenkunde zu tun hat. Lord Erestor spielt gerne Schach und kennt jedes Buch in der Bibliothek Elronds. Lord Celeborn wird euch sicher gerne über den goldenen Wald berichten. Was die Berater Lord Celeborns und Lord Elronds Kinder betrifft, dürftet Ihr keine Schwierigkeiten haben, selbst ein passendes Thema zu finden."erläuterte Arimar.

„Also nichts Neues zu dem, dass Ihr mir bereits in Düsterwald erzählt habt."stellte Legolas fest.

„Nicht ganz. Achtet auf das, was sie sagen und ob sie ihre Einladung möglicherweise ausweiten. Ihr wisst, was ich meine. Allerdings mache ich mir keine allzu großen Sorgen, da Ihr schon jetzt einen ausgeprägten Instinkt dafür habt, eine neue Situation schnell zu erfassen."

„Ihr glaubt wirklich, dass einer der Lords seine Einladung dahingehend ausweiten könnte?"wandte sich der junge Elb beunruhigt an den Berater seines Vaters.

„Sorgt Euch nicht, mein Prinz. Ich kenne diese Elben lange genug um zu wissen, dass sie Euch immer die Freiheit geben werden, eine solche Einladung abzulehnen oder Eure Meinung zu ändern."

Arimar legte seine Hand in einer beruhigenden Geste auf die des jungen Elben und wurde mit einem sichtlich erleichterten Lächeln belohnt.

Er wusste, dass der Prinz innerlich trotz dieser Worte noch sehr angespannt war. Bei den Verhandlungen, denen Legolas im Palast seines Vaters beigewohnt hatte, war von außerhalb des Waldlandreiches niemand dabei gewesen, der den Rang eines Botschafters überragt hatte.

Legolas war völlig unerfahren im Umgang mit Beratern und Lords bei Verhandlungen, wenn diese nicht zum Beraterstab seines Vaters gehörten.

„Erinnert Euch daran, was Wilomir, Norkolan und ich Euch auf unserer Reise erläutert haben. Es ist Eure Aufgabe, den Willen Eures Vaters bei den Verhandlungen kundzutun. Ihr wisst, was Euer Vater erwartet und die Verhandlungen könnt Ihr beruhigt uns überlassen. Dazu sind wir schließlich hier."fuhr Arimar schließlich fort.

„Aber wird es die übrigen Teilnehmer der Verhandlung nicht beleidigen, wenn ich als Vertreter meines Vaters nur seinen Willen mitteile und mich nicht aktiv an den Diskussionen beteilige?"fragte Legolas zweifelnd.

„Mein Prinz, Ihr kennt Euren Vater. Denkt daran, wie er sich bei den Ratssitzungen verhält. Nicht selten hört er einfach den Diskussionen zu, bildet sich seine eigene Meinung und teilt schließlich seine Entscheidung mit.

Glaubt mir, auch die Lords aus Imladris und Lothlorien verhalten sich nicht anders. Natürlich werden sie sich bei dieser Verhandlung auch selbst zu Wort melden, dafür steht hier einfach zu viel auf dem Spiel.

Niemand wird Euch einen Vorwurf machen, wenn Ihr nur eine passive Rolle übernehmen würdet. Soweit werden wir es aber gar nicht erst kommen lassen.

Wilomir, Norkolan und ich werden Euch regelmäßig unsere Empfehlungen während der Verhandlung mitteilen und Ihr wählt die aus, die Ihr am ehesten vertreten könnt.

Lasst dann auch ruhig Eure Meinung mit einfließen. Wenn Euch außerhalb unserer Empfehlungen eine Idee kommt, welche die Verhandlungen voranbringen kann, dann meldet Euch zu Wort."

„Ihr hört Euch an, wie bei einer Eurer Lehrstunden, die Ihr mir in Diplomatie erteilt habt."schmunzelte Legolas.

„Wie wahr. Es war auch nichts anderes, als eine kleine Wiederholung. Ich kenne Euch gut genug um zu wissen, dass Ihr auch aktiv an der Verhandlung teilnehmen werdet."sagte der Berater.

„Danke." Legolas´ innere Anspannung hatte sich noch etwas mehr gelöst. Er wusste selbst, dass er eigentlich nichts zu befürchten hatte. Aber die Tatsache, dass er bisher nur mit Botschaftern verhandelt hatte und diese Lords mitsamt ihren Beratern ihn mit seinem Vater vergleichen würden, machte ihn einfach nervös.

„Ihr braucht mir nicht zu danken. Vor dem Abendessen solltet Ihr Euch noch etwas ausruhen."Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Arimar.

„Ihr wiederholt Euch. Wenn es Euch beruhigt, dann werde ich mir eines der Bücher zu Gemüte führen während ich auf diesem Sofa liege."sagte der junge Elb und holte sich ein Buch aus dem Regal.

„Ich wollte nur wissen, ob Ihr mir auch aufmerksam zugehört habt. Ich werde mich dann jetzt zurückziehen. Solltet Ihr etwas benötigen..."

„...weiß ich, wo ich Euch finde."vollendete der Prinz den Satz des Beraters.

Mit einem Lächeln und einer leichten Verbeugung verließ Arimar das Zimmer und zog sich in seine eigenen Räumlichkeiten zurück.

Zur selben Zeit in den Gemächern des Herrn von Imladris.

Elrond saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und grübelte über einer Nachricht, welche ein Bote vor kurzem von einem der Spähtrupps überbracht hatte.

Die Elben hatten mehrere Orktrupps in Grenznähe gesichtet. Zudem hatten die Orks mehrfach die Straße gekreuzt, welche die Delegation aus Düsterwald benutzt hatte.

Hatten die Orks die Waldelben überfallen wollen? Oder wollten sie den Elben den Rückweg blockieren? Was auch immer die Orks hergeführt hatte, es konnte nichts Gutes sein. Es wäre wohl besser, einen weiteren Spähtrupp auszusenden, um die Pläne dieser Kreaturen zu entschlüsseln.

Der Elbenfürst nahm ein neues Blatt Pergament und eine Feder zur Hand und schrieb entsprechende Anweisungen nieder.

Nachdem Elrond alles Notwendige niedergeschrieben hatte und noch einmal das Pergament überflog, klopfte es an der Tür.

„Herein."

Norkolan, einer der drei Berater Thranduils betrat das Zimmer des Noldorelben und verbeugte sich leicht.

„Norkolan, setzt Euch. Was gibt es so Wichtiges, dass Ihr die Zeit bis zum Abendessen nicht nutzt, um Euch etwas auszuruhen?"sprach der Noldor den Sindarelb an und bot ihm einen Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch an.

„Nun, ich kann mich auch noch nach dem Essen ausruhen. Zudem würde Tharion mich vierteilen, wenn ich Euch seine Botschaft länger vorenthalte."antwortete der Berater, reichte Elrond eine versiegelte Pergamentrolle und setzte sich schließlich auf den angebotenen Stuhl.

Bevor sich der Herr von Imladris der Botschaft zuwandte, schenkte er sich und seinem Gast Wein ein. Er reichte Norkolan das Kristallglas, setzte sich wieder und brach das Siegel des obersten Heilers von Düsterwald.

Norkolan nahm einen Schluck des Weines und wartete geduldig, bis Elrond die Nachricht gelesen hatte.

Nach einer Weile wandte sich der Noldor wieder an seinen Gast.

„Tharion benötigt ein paar Heilkräuter, die nicht in Düsterwald vorkommen. Ich werde sie zusammenstellen und Euch bei Eurer Abreise mitgeben. Wie geht es Euch mein Freund?"

„Ich kann mich nicht beklagen. Allerdings wäre mir wohler, wenn die Verhandlungen bereits zu Ende wären und ich dem König endlich wieder eine positive Nachricht überbringen könnte." sagte Norkolan und nahm einen zweiten Schluck von dem Wein.

„Sind die Unruhen tatsächlich so schlimm?"Elrond nahm nun ebenfalls einen Schluck aus seinem Glas.

„Schlimm genug, dass Thranduil sie nicht ignorieren kann. Orks im Norden und Spinnen im Süden. Bei unserer Abreise hat er sich auf den Weg gemacht, um sich mit Prinz Lorion selbst ein Bild von der Situation zu verschaffen."

„Thranduil hat seinen ältesten Sohn also mitgenommen. Ich muss zugeben, ich war überrascht, seinen jüngsten Sohn in Eurer Begleitung zu sehen. Wie kommt es, dass der König ihn mit nach Imladris reisen ließ?"

„Die Entscheidung fiel ihm nicht leicht. Seine Einstellung Imladris und Lothlorien gegenüber hat sich nicht geändert.

Als er seinen Kindern von seinem Entschluß, sich selbst ein Bild von der aktuellen Situation zu verschaffen, berichtete, boten beide Prinzen an, ihn zu begleiten.

Gegen Prinz Lorions Begleitung hatte er auch nichts einzuwenden.

Prinz Legolas hingegen ist in seinen Augen nicht nur zu jung, da er das Mannesalter noch nicht erreicht hat, sondern auch zu unerfahren im Kampf.

Der junge Prinz ist schon jetzt ein exzellenter Krieger und als Stratege seinem Alter um Einiges voraus, aber er hat bisher nur kleinere Orktrupps mit einer größeren Gruppe von erfahrenen Kriegern unschädlich gemacht.

Ihm fehlt die praktische Erfahrung gegen größere Orkgruppen und vor allem gegen die Riesenspinnen vorzugehen.

Auf der anderen Seite ist er sehr...eigensinnig. Trotz Verbot seines Vaters hätte er einen Weg gefunden, sich in die Gruppe zu schleichen und dessen war sich der König sehr wohl bewusst.

Eure Einladung kam ihm da gerade recht. Ihm hat der Gedanke zwar auch nicht Gefallen, aber nur so konnte er seinen Sohn von den Unruhen fernhalten.

Er begründete seine Entscheidung Prinz Legolas gegenüber damit, dass er lernen müsse, an Verhandlungen außerhalb Düsterwaldes teilzunehmen und dort eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen.

Er trug Wilomir, Arimar und mir auf, ihn im Auge zu behalten und dafür Sorge zu tragen, dass er etwas bei dieser Verhandlung lernt.

Wir sollen ihm außerdem ausführlich über das Verhalten seines Sohnes während unseres Aufenthaltes berichten, wenn wir wieder zurückkehren."erzählte Norkolan.

„Thranduil hat Euch nicht aufgetragen darauf zu achten, dass wir keinen schlechten Einfluss auf seinen Sohn nehmen?"fragte Elrond.

Norkolan seufzte. Natürlich war es das Erste gewesen, was der König gesagt hatte und er hatte es immer wieder betont.

„Vieles wäre so viel einfacher, wenn er nicht so eigensinnig wäre. Zum Glück scheinen seine Kinder das nicht geerbt zu haben."

„Ihr kennt die vier nicht gut genug, Elrond. Sie alle haben diese Eigenschaft ihres Vaters, allerdings richtet sie sich bei ihnen nicht gegen andere Elbenreiche, sondern eher gegen Tharion."lachte Norkolan.

„Tatsächlich? Dann hat der Gute ja alle Hände voll zu tun, wenn er sie behandeln muss. Erzählt mir etwas über den jungen Prinzen. Von ihm weiß ich so gut wie nichts."meinte der Elbenfürst nun.

„Prinz Legolas? Er ist seinem Alter um Einiges voraus. Zudem ist er schon jetzt ein hervorragender Stratege und Bogenschütze. Auch seine diplomatischen Fähigkeiten, die er bisher an den Tag gelegt hat, sind erstaunlich. Ich würde es ihm glatt zutrauen, dass er einen Handelsvertrag mit den Zwergen schließen kann."

„Dann ist er bei den Elben Düsterwalds wohl so beliebt wie seine Geschwister."mutmaßte Elrond.

Thranduils Berater schwieg einen Moment und ein Schatten schien sich über sein Gesicht zu ziehen.

„Insgeheim ist er wohl der Liebling des Volkes."Ein trauriges Lächeln legte sich auf Norkolans Züge.

Diese offensichtlichen Gefühlsregungen verwunderten Elrond. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was die Ursache dafür war.

Der Herr von Imladris hatte das Gefühl, dass alleine die Anwesenheit des Elbenprinzen genügte, um sein eigenes Gemüt aufzuheitern.

Elrond beschloss, jetzt nicht näher nachzufragen. Er hatte noch genug Zeit, Norkolan darüber auszufragen, da die Verhandlungen wohl mindestens eine Woche in Beschlag nehmen würden.

Er würde Norkolan am nächsten Tag darauf ansprechen, denn immerhin hatten seine Gäste eine lange Reise hinter sich.

„Ihr sagtet, er sei ein hervorragender Bogenschütze. Was ist mit anderen Waffenfertigkeiten?"

Norkolan atmete tief durch, froh über den Themenwechsel. Er hätte nicht gewusst, was er auf weitere Fragen über die Beliebtheit oder, was der Halbelb sicher früher oder später angesprochen hätte, den Gemütszustand des Prinzen hätte sagen sollen.

König Thranduil wollte nicht, dass darüber gesprochen wurde.

„Er wird natürlich auch in den anderen Waffenkünsten unterrichtet, aber er bevorzugt zwei Langdolche im Nahkampf. Einem Schwert hingegen kann er nicht sehr viel abgewinnen. Zu unflexibel´, wie er immer wieder betont."erzählte der Berater.

„Unflexibel? Ein Elbenschwert? Warum denn das? Bei einer Zwergenaxt könnte ich diesen Kommentar verstehen...aber bei einem Elbenschwert?"Der Noldor zog verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Naja, er begründet es damit, dass er mit einem Dolch einen Angriff abblocken und mit dem zweiten sofort zum Gegenangriff übergehen kann. Bei zwei Angreifern sieht er den Vorteil, sich besser gegen beide zur Wehr zu setzen als mit einem Schwert."

„Verstehe. Für einen so jungen Elben schon eine beeindruckende Sicht der Dinge. Wie alt ist er?"

„73 Sommer."lächelte Norkolan.

„Ist das Euer Ernst? Er macht einen jüngeren Eindruck."entgegnete Elrond. Dieser junge Elb steckte voller Überraschungen.

„Fürwahr, sowohl seine äußere Erscheinung, als auch seine Augen täuschen. Ihr müsst ihm schon tief in die Augen sehen, um sein wahres Alter zu erkennen."lachte der Berater.

„Prinz Legolas steckt voller Überraschungen."sagte Elrond.

„Und er ist auch immer für eine gut...genau wie Eure Söhne." schmunzelte Norkolan, der sich nur zu gut an Elladans und Elrohirs Streiche bei seinem letzten Besuch erinnerte.

Der Elbenfürst atmete hörbar aus, als ihn Thranduils Berater daran erinnerte. Dem König gegenüber verschwiegen die Berater, wie gut sie sich eigentlich mit den Elben aus Lorien und Imladris verstanden. Es würde nur zu größeren Spannungen kommen, solange Thranduil seine Meinung nicht änderte.

„Wenn Ihr mich nun entschuldigen würdet, ziehe ich mich jetzt zurück." sagte der Sindarelb und erhob sich.

„Natürlich. Wir sehen uns dann beim Abendessen."erwiederte der Noldor und wandte sich einem neuen Schriftstück auf seinem Schreibtisch zu, als der Waldelb das Zimmer verlassen hatte.

Legolas hatte sich noch umgezogen bevor er eine Weile in dem Buch gelesen hatte, bis ihn schließlich die Müdigkeit übermannte und er in einen leichten Schlaf gefallen war.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ ihn schließlich wieder erwachen.

Legolas setzte sich aufrecht hin und legte das Buch beiseite, als er den Unbekannten hereinbat.

Glorfindel trat ein und deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an.

„Prinz Legolas, Lord Elrond lässt Euch ausrichten, dass das Abendessen angerichtet ist. Er bat mich, Euch zum Speisesaal zu geleiten wenn ihr bereit seid."

„Danke, das ist sehr freundlich von Euch."Legolas erhob sich und vermied dabei unauffällig jede Bewegung, welche seine Wunde gereizt hätte.

Der Balrogtöter bedeutete dem Prinzen mit einer Geste, vor ihm den Raum zu verlassen. Der junge Elb nickte dem Elben dankend zu und trat auf den Flur hinaus.

Während er die Tür schloss, ließ Glorfindel einen musternden Blick über den Körper des Prinzen gleiten.

Das goldblonde Haar des Waldelben fiel sanft über die Schultern und er trug eine silber-blaue Abendrobe, die mit weißen Stickereien verziert war. Die Robe betonte die blauen Augen und ließ ihn irgendwie erwachsener wirken, als er eigentlich war.

Auch Legolas hatte den Elben aus Gondolin kurz gemustert.

Glorfindel trug eine dunkelgrüne Robe mit goldenen Stickereien, welche einen schönen Kontrast zu den blonden Haaren bot.

Dem Prinzen gefiel die Robe des Lords. Sie erinnerte ihn ein bisschen an die Gewänder aus Düsterwald, die meist in einem ähnlichen dunkelgrün gehalten waren.

„Folgt mir bitte. Die Berater Eures Vaters dürften bereits im Speisesaal sein."sagte Glorfindel schließlich.

„Darf ich Euch eine Frage stellen, Lord Glorfindel?"wandte sich Legolas an Elronds Berater, welcher ihm einen Schritt voraus ging.

„Aber natürlich. Was habt Ihr auf dem Herzen?"Glorfindel ahnte, dass ihn der junge Prinz auf seinen Kampf mit dem Balrog ansprechen würde.

Wieso ist das immer das Erste, was ich bei Neubekanntschaften gefragt werde?´ seufzte er innerlich, verzog aber keine Miene.

„Vorhin, als wir zu unseren Gemächern geführt wurden, sind wir an einer Statue vorbeigekommen, welche die Bruchstücke eines Schwertes auf einer Art Tablett präsentierte. Waren das die Bruchstücke von Narsil?"

Überrascht wandte sich Glorfindel dem Prinzen zu und zog verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch. Mit so einer Frage hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Das habt ihr richtig erkannt. Die Bruchstücke des Schwertes, mit dem Isildur den einen Ring von Saurons Hand schnitt."

Der Elbenfürst lächelte den jungen Prinzen an. Er war erstaunt, als dieser ihn mit undeutbarer Miene ansah.

„Die Kraft, die dem Schwert einst innewohnte, ist noch spürbar. Aber diese Kraft hat sich mit einer dunklen Macht vermischt. Bevor es neu geschmiedet werden kann, muss es vom Blut des dunklen Herrschers gereinigt werden."sagte Legolas.

Der Balrogtöter sah den Elben erneut überrascht an. Die Worte des Prinzen klangen wie eine Prophezeiung, wie Worte Galadriels, der Herrin des goldenen Waldes. Er entschied, Elrond später unter vier Augen davon zu erzählen.

„Und das habt Ihr im Vorbeigehen gespürt?"fragte Glorfindel schließlich.

„Ja, aber...habt Ihr es denn nicht gespürt?"Legolas sah Glorfindel verunsichert an. Er wusste, dass der Balrogtöter schon sehr lange hier in Imladris lebte. Vielleicht empfand er dieses Gefühl einfach nicht mehr als so ungewöhnlich, kam er doch sicher fast täglich an der Statue vorbei. Oder hätte er besser nicht fragen sollen?

„Nun, für mich ist diese seltsame Aura der alten Schwertkraft wohl schon zu vertraut. Ich gehe sehr oft dort vorbei."lächelte Glorfindel den Jungelben beruhigend an. Auch er spürte diese Kraft, so wie jeder andere Elb. Aber nie hatte er diese dunkle Macht gespürt, von der Legolas erzählte. Hatte er vielleicht ein feineres Gespür dafür?

Legolas entging allerdings nicht, dass Elronds Berater nur von der ursprünglichen Kraft des Schwertes sprach und nichts von der dunklen Macht, welche die Bruchstücke umgab, erwähnte.

Vielleicht wollte er aber auch nicht darüber reden und so beschloss Legolas, das Thema zu wechseln. Fragen hatte er ja genug.

„Auf unserem Weg hierher sind wir an einigen Menschensiedlungen vorbeigekommen. Kommen die Menschen von dort eigentlich manchmal nach Imladris?"fragte Legolas interessiert, denn in Düsterwald gab es keine Menschensiedlungen.

„Eher selten. Meist kommen sie, um ihre Waren gegen Lebensmittel oder Werkzeuge zu tauschen."

Glorfindel verfiel in einen Vortrag über die Philosophie des letzten heimeligen Hauses und musste einige Fragen des jungen Prinzen beantworten.

Er warf immer wieder einen Seitenblick auf den Waldelben, der ihn aus neugierig funkelnden Augen ansah.

Als sie den Speisesaal erreichten, unterbrachen sie ihr Gespräch.

Der Saal war recht groß. Sicherlich konnten hier alle Elben aus Imladris bei Feierlichkeiten Platz finden, wenn die Tische anders angeordnet und weitere hinzugestellt wurden.

Jetzt standen hier sieben lange Tafeln, an denen jeweils 30-40 Elben Platz hatten. Große Fenster ließen die letzten orange-roten Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne in den Saal scheinen und auch hier waren Wände und Möbel kunstvoll verziert.

Als die beiden Elben auf die mittlerste Tafel zugingen, an deren Kopfende Elrond saß, verebbten die Gespräche der anwesenden Elben.

Bei allen Valar, Ada. Warum bist du nur so ein verdammter Dickkopf? Ich hasse es, wenn ich SO von Elben gemustert werde!´ dachte Legolas.

Er wusste, dass die Elben ihn mit seinem Vater verglichen. Dagegen hatte er ja auch eigentlich nichts, aber er wusste, dass alle Elben sich fragten, ob er die anderen Elben genauso verachtete wie sein Vater es tat. Das wiederum vermittelte ihm das Gefühl, nicht erwünscht zu sein.

Legolas machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, seinem Vater bei seiner Rückkehr ins Gewissen zu reden und ihm zu sagen, wie er sich fremden Elben gegenüber fühlte.

Vielleicht konnte er ja zumindest eine Annäherung erreichen.

An der Tafel waren nur noch zwei Plätze frei und Legolas wusste, wo seiner war.

Arimar hatte ihm den Sitzplan, den Elrond ihm während ihrer Zimmerzuteilung gegeben hatte, erläutert.

Auszug des Sitzplanes im Speisesaal

Legolas Elrohir Erestor Balior Remion Norkolan

Elrond ...

Celeborn Elladan Arwen Glorfindel Arimar Wilomir

Als Herr von Imladris saß Elrond natürlich am Kopfende.

Normalerweise belegten die nächsten Plätze rechts und links von ihm die Mitglieder seiner Familie.

Da Legolas jedoch von königlichem Blute war, würde er den Platz zur Linken des Noldor einnehmen, während ihm gegenüber Lord Celeborn sitzen würde.

Elladan saß neben Lord Celeborn, Elrohir neben Legolas und Arwen wiederum neben ihrem Bruder Elladan.

Arwen gegenüber würde Lord Erestor als oberster Berater Lord Elronds sitzen und zu ihrer Rechten Lord Glorfindel.

Es folgten die Berater Lord Celeborns und danach Thranduils Berater. Den Schluß der Tafel bildeten einige höhere Elben aus Imladris, welche einen niedrigeren Rang als die Berater hatten.

Da Lord Celeborn Elronds Schwiegervater war, saß er zu dessen Rechten und seine Berater saßen neben denen von Elrond.

Legolas war nervös, was er nach außen hin natürlich nicht zeigt. Es war für ihn das erste Mal, dass kein Mitglied seiner Familie oder einer der Berater seines Vaters in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe saß.

„Guten Abend, Prinz Legolas. Ich freue mich, dass Ihr uns Gesellschaft leistet. Bitte setzt Euch."begrüßte ihn Elrond mit einem warmen Lächeln und deutete auf den freien Platz.

Legolas hielt sich an die höfische Etikette und bedankte sich für die Einladung und die freundliche Begrüßung zum Abendessen, begrüßte dann mit einem allgemein gehaltenen Gruß die übrigen Elben an der Tafel und setzte sich schließlich.

Im Saal war es noch immer still, denn wohl jeder Elb hatte die Stimme und Worte des Prinzen hören wollen.

Daher brauchte Elrond auch nicht um Ruhe bitten, als er sich erhob und eine kurze Tischrede hielt.

Die Rede war nach dem üblichen Muster gestrickt.

Elrond begrüßte alle Anwesenden – die Gäste aus Lothlorien und Düsterwald im Besonderen – äußerte seine Freude über die Anwesenheit des Prinzen und das er auf ein gutes Ausgehen der Verhandlungen hoffe, um dann das Abendessen zu eröffnen.

Die Tafeln waren reichlich mit Fleisch- und Gemüseplatten gedeckt. In regelmäßigen Abständen wechselten sie sich mit Obstschalen und Getränken ab.

Die Elben bedienten sich und Legolas nahm sich hauptsächlich Gemüse und Obst. Ihm war nach der Reise nicht sonderlich nach Fleisch und so nahm er sich davon nur ein kleines Stück.

„Hattet Ihr eine angenehme Reise?"begann Lord Celeborn schließlich ein Gespräch.

„Wenn man die Orktrupps einmal weglässt, sogar sehr angenehm." antwortete Legolas.

„Waren es viele Orktrupps, denen ihr begegnet seid?"schaltete sich Elrond ein.

„3 Plündertrupps zwischen Düsterwald und Imladris. Dazu kommen dann noch ein halbes Dutzend Späher auf dem Weg zwischen unserer Siedlung und der Westgrenze und ein kleines Orklager direkt an der Grenze."zählte Legolas auf.

„Ein Orklager direkt an der Grenze? Das hört sich beunruhigend an." meinte Elladan.

„Es war nur ein kleines Nahrungs- und Waffenlager, bewacht von einem Dutzend Orks. Viel beunruhigender waren die Späher. Alle waren mit Befehlsschreiben unterwegs. Die Spähtrupps sind viel zu aktiv. Ich habe einen Boten mit den Schreiben zu meinem Vater geschickt."

„Wie aktiv sind die Orkspäher in Düsterwald?"fragte Celeborn.

„In letzter Zeit verging kein Tag, an dem wir nicht mindestens zwei abgefangen haben."

„Verständlich, wenn Eurem Vater die Lösung dieses Problems so wichtig ist. Aber Eure Gruppe scheint ja vollzählig und unverletzt hier angekommen zu sein."Meinte Elrond.

„Nun ja, einige Verletzungen gab es schon. Die Orkplünderer, die uns im Nebelgebirge aufgelauert haben, hatten sich wohl schon länger dort verschanzt. Sie machten wohl schon länger Jagd auf ahnungslose Reisende."warf Arimar ein, der das Gespräch verfolgt hatte.

Legolas warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu, den der Berater nur mit einem Es-ist-zu-Eurem-Besten´-Blick quittierte.

Elrond hatte den kurzen Blickwechsel zwischen den beiden Elben bemerkt und richtig gedeutet.

Das werdet Ihr mir noch büßen.´ dachte Legolas, der den eindringlichen Blick ihres Gastgebers auf sich ruhen fühlte.

Der Herr von Imladris warf dem Prinzen unbemerkt von den anderen Elben einen eindeutigen Blick zu, dass er ihn nach dem Essen unter vier Augen zu sprechen wünschte.

Der junge Elb gab dem Noldor mit einem Blick zu verstehen, dass er verstanden hatte.

Wieso haben alle Heiler diesen Blick drauf? Und dann auch noch so unheimlich eindringlich.´ dachte Legolas und wandte sich wieder seinem Teller zu.

„Offensichtlich scheinen die Verletzungen nur leichter Natur zu sein, sonst hättet Ihr Euch ja bereits gemeldet."wandte sich Elrond an Thranduils Berater, welche die versteckte Andeutung erkannten und nur zustimmend nickten.

„Die Orks werden immer aggressiver. Aber ich schlage vor, dass wir das Thema wechseln. Immerhin werden wir darüber bei den Verhandlungen noch genug diskutieren."meldete sich Glorfindel zu Wort.

„Eine gute Idee. Beim Abendessen über Orks zu reden kann eine den Appetit verderben. Hat Euer Vater seinen Palast ausbauen lassen, wie er es vor einigen Jahren mal erwähnt hat, Prinz Legolas?" fragte nun Elrohir.

„Ja, das hat er. Vor zwei Jahren wurden der Süd- und Ostflügel erweitert. Der Platz für die Bibliothek reichte nicht mehr aus und die Räume der Heilung wurden ins Erdgeschoss verlegt. Dort ist jetzt auch mehr Platz und es gibt je einen zusätzlichen Raum für Besprechungen, welche sich allein mit der Heilung befassen, und für die Verarbeitung der Heilkräuter."Erzählte der junge Waldelb.

Legolas war froh über den Themenwechsel und den Rest des Abendessens wurden nur noch angenehme Themen angesprochen. Der Prinz des Düsterwaldes war schon bald in eine Diskussion mit Elladan und Elrohir vertieft, welche Pferde sich am Besten für welche Zwecke eigneten.

Die Gesellschaft löste sich nach und nach auf und schließlich erhob sich auch Elrond von seinem Platz.

Legolas schloss sich ihm mit den Worten an, dass er noch etwas mit ihm bereden wolle.

Auch Celeborn, seine Berater und die Berater des Königs von Düsterwald hatten sich bereits zurückgezogen.

Als sich die beiden Elben vom Speisesaal entfernt hatten, wandte sich der Noldor an seinen Gast.

„Warum seid Ihr nicht zu mir gekommen? Lord Arimar hat Euch das doch offensichtlich nahegelegt."Elronds Stimme klang weder vorwurfsvoll noch zornig, sondern besorgt.

„So schlimm ist es nicht und außerdem hat er sich die Verletzung vor dem Abendessen noch einmal angesehen und neu verbunden."gab Legolas zurück.

„Er ist aber kein Heiler. Da er schon so oft hier war, wusste ich um die Bedeutung seiner Worte. Er ist der Meinung, dass ich mir Eure Verletzung zumindest einmal ansehen sollte. Nur um sicherzustellen, dass es nicht noch schlimmer wird."

Elrond öffnete die Tür zu dem Heilerzimmer, das sich unweit des Speisesaales befand und bat Legolas einzutreten. Die Privatgemächer des Elbenfürsten befanden sich in einem anderen Teil des Hauses.

„Dann lasst mich mal einen Blick auf Eure Verletzung werfen."

Legolas legte seine Kleidung, soweit es erforderlich war, ab und setzte sich auf eine Liege, von der es noch drei weitere in dem Raum gab.

An der Wand hinter einem Schreibtisch standen zwei Regale mit verschiedenen Heilkräutern und Tränken. An der ihm gegenüberliegenden Wand stand ein Regal mit Büchern zum Thema Heilung.

Neben zwei bequemeren Stühlen waren nur noch einige Kommoden vorhanden, die wohl diverse Behandlungswerkzeuge und Verbände enthielten.

Mit geübten Griffen löste Elrond den Verband und untersuchte sorgfältig die Wunde des Prinzen.

„Was ist passiert?"fragte der Noldor, während er die Wunde abtastete.

„Auf unserem Weg durchs Nebelgebirge gerieten wir in einen Hinterhalt der Orks. Sie lauerten wohl schon länger hinter den geschützten Felsvorsprüngen. Einer der Orks zielte mit seiner Armbrust auf Lord Arimar, der in einen Kampf mit zwei anderen Orks verwickelt war. Ich kam dem Ork mit meinem Bogen zuvor und wollte Lord Arimar helfen. Der Ork hat allerdings noch den Abzug der Armbrust betätigen können."berichtete Legolas.

„Und Ihr standet genau in der Schussbahn, verstehe. Vergiftet war der Pfeil nicht, aber die Heilung ist auch noch nicht sonderlich weit fortgeschritten. Eigentlich hättet Ihr ruhen müssen. Habt Ihr Schmerzen?"

„Nur bei Belastung der Wunde oder zu langem Sitzen."antwortete Legolas wahrheitsgetreu.

„Nun gut. Ich gebe Euch eine Salbe mit, die den Heilungsprozess beschleunigt. Tragt sie am Besten morgens und abends auf. Sollte sich die Wunde erneut öffnen oder unnatürliche Schmerzen verursachen, kommt bitte direkt zu mir."sagte Elrond und entnahm einem der Schränke hinter dem Schreibtisch eine kleine Dose.

„Das mache ich. Danke."seufzte Legolas, als der Heiler die Salbe auftrug und anschließend einen neuen Verband anlegte.

„Lord Arimar trägt die Verantwortung für Euch. Er hat nur getan, was er für richtig hielt."

„Ich weiß, aber..."Legolas brach ab. Er war unsicher, ob er dem Lord wirklich sagen sollte, was ihn schon so lange beschäftigte.

„Ihr fühlt Euch behandelt, wie ein kleines Kind, richtig?"sagte Elrond und sah den Prinzen an.

Dieser nickte nur verlegen.

„Nun, mit 73 Jahren seid Ihr nach elbischem Maßstab auch noch nicht Erwachsen."lächelte Elrond.

„Woher kennt Ihr mein Alter?"Der Sindar wusste, dass außerhalb Düsterwalds niemand mit Sicherheit zu sagen vermochte, wie alt er war.

„Lord Norkolan überbrachte mir eine Nachricht. Er hat es mir gesagt."

„Achso." Legolas zog sich wieder an. Als er gerade fertig war und die Robe noch einmal glatt strich spürte er, wie der Lord ihm eine Hand unters Kinn legte und ihn so dazu brachte, ihn anzusehen.

„Ich kann verstehen, dass Ihr es leid seid wie ein Kind behandelt zu werden. So viele Jahre trennen Euch nicht mehr vom Mannesalter und dann werdet Ihr noch früh genug entsprechend behandelt. außerdem zeigt es doch, dass den Beratern Eures Vaters mehr an Euch liegt und das liegt schließlich an Euch selbst und weniger an Eurem Rang als Prinz von Düsterwald. Oder sollte ich mich jetzt irren?"

Wieder schenkte Elrond dem jungen Elben ein warmes Lächeln.

„Nein, Ihr irrt Euch wohl nicht. Verzeiht."

„Ihr braucht Euch nicht bei mir zu entschuldigen. Meine Kinder haben diese Phase genauso durchgemacht wie ich oder Lord Glorfindel."meinte Elrond.

Bei diesen Worten musste Legolas schmunzeln. Die Vorstellung, dass selbst der große Balrogtöter einmal so gedacht und sich wahrscheinlich auch so verhalten hatte wie er selbst, war einfach komisch.

„Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Ihr mir noch ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten würdet."Wandte sich der Herr von Imladris schließlich erneut an den Prinzen aus Düsterwald.

„Sehr gerne."antwortete Legolas, der erleichtert war, dass der Elbenfürst ihm keine Vorhaltungen machte.

„Schön. Ich schlage vor, dass wir uns in Eure Gemächer zurückziehen. Dann erspart Ihr Euch den Weg von meinen Räumen zu Euren und schont obendrein Eure Verletzung. Es sein denn natürlich, dieser Raum sagt Euch mehr zu."

„Nein, hier kann sich ja kein Elb entspannen."Lächelte Legolas.

Gemeinsam mit Elrond verließ er das Zimmer und folgte dann dem Elbenfürsten zu seinen Räumen.

Dort angekommen unterhielten sich die beiden Elben so lange, bis Elrond der Meinung war, dass Legolas schlafen gehen sollte, um die Wunde zu schonen und sich verabschiedete.

Der junge Elb wünschte dem Herrn von Imladris noch eine angenehme Nachtruhe und begab sich nach einem entspannenden Bad in sein Schlafgemach.

Am nächsten Morgen begab er sich zusammen mit Arimar und Wilomir zum Frühstück, welches recht angenehm verlief, da Lord Celeborn dem Elbenprinzen fast die ganze Zeit von Lothlorien erzählte.

Nach dem Frühstück, dass für Legolas Geschmack viel zu kurz war (er hätte gerne noch mehr über den goldenen Wald erfahren), machten sie eine Besichtigung des Elbentals. Im Hinblick auf Legolas´ Verletzung legte Elrond immer wieder Pausen ein, deren eigentliche Bedeutung außer ihm aber nur Thranduils Berater und Legolas kannten.

Am Nachmittag, direkt nach dem Mittagessen, begaben sie sich in Elronds Arbeitszimmer, um mit den Verhandlungen zu beginnen. Die Privatgemächer des Elbenfürsten grenzten direkt an dieses Arbeitszimmer.

Sie setzten sich an einen großen runden Tisch, auf dem bereits einige Karten und Pergamente ausgebreitet waren.

Sitzplan im Arbeitszimmer

GlorfindelCeleborn

ErestorRemion

ElrondBalior

LegolasNorkolan

ArimarWilomir

Zu Legolas Rechten saßen Arimar, Wilomir und Norkolan. Rechts neben Norkolan wiederum saßen Balior, Remion und Celeborn. Neben dem Herrn von Lorien saßen Glorfindel, Erestor und Elrond. Der Halbelb saß nun links neben dem Prinzen.

„Der Grund unseres Zusammentreffens ist ja allen bekannt. Das alte Abkommen über die Handelsbeziehungen zwischen Imladris, Lothlorien und Düsterwald können wir nicht länger bestehen lassen. Neben dem veränderten Bedarf der drei Elbenreiche, müssen wir auch die steigenden Angriffe der Orks berücksichtigen und einen Weg finden, diesen Angriffen ein Ende zu setzen. Ich schlage vor, dass die führenden Vertreter kurz die Situation in ihrem jeweiligen Reich im Hinblick auf die genannten Punkte schildern."Eröffnete Elrond die Verhandlungen.

„Eine gute Idee. Wenn keine Einwände bestehen, würde ich gerne anfangen."Celeborn sah erst zu Elrond und dann zu Legolas, doch keiner der beiden hatte einen Einwand.

Celeborn musste lächeln, denn Thranduil hätte garantiert einen Einwand vorgebracht, egal wie abwegig er auch gewesen wäre.

Sein Sohn hingegen schien im Stillen froh darüber zu sein, dass er nicht anfangen musste.

„In Lothlorien erreichen uns kaum noch Waren, die wir benötigen. Zum einen liegt dass an dem mittlerweile hinfälligen Handelsabkommen und zum anderen an den stetig zunehmenden Übergriffen der Orks.

Wir benötigen nur noch eine geringe Menge an Metallen, da wir uns inzwischen eine eigene ergiebige Quelle erschlossen haben.

Daher reicht es, wenn die Metallieferungen aus Imladris und Düsterwald nur einmal im Monat mit den übrigen Waren nach Lothlorien geschickt werden. Dadurch vermeiden wir unnötige und mittlerweile auch wesentlich gefährlichere Transporte.

Die Heilpflanzen aus Düsterwald, die uns durch das alte Abkommen zugesichert wurden, haben wir allerdings seit gut drei Monaten nicht mehr bekommen. In diesem Monat, der sich nun auch schon dem Ende neigt, haben wir aus Thranduils Reich weder eine Botschaft, noch eine Lieferung erhalten."berichtete Celeborn.

Legolas wurde etwas warm, als er diese Worte hörte. Er wusste, warum die Heilpflanzen nicht mehr nach Lothlorien gebracht wurden. Doch noch hatte der Herr des goldenen Waldes das Wort.

„In letzter Zeit sichten unsere Grenzposten immer mehr herumstreifende Orks, die einen Weg in unseren Wald suchen. Sie Zahl hat ein beunruhigendes Maß erreicht und für uns haben die Maßnahmen gegen die Orks eine höhere Priorität als ein neues Handelsabkommen."Celeborn bedeutete Elrond mit einer Handbewegung, dass er mit seinem Bericht am Ende angelangt war.

„Wahrlich, das Orkproblem scheint im Moment Vorrang zu haben. Doch sollten wir alle Situationen beurteilen, bevor wir den ersten und damit wichtigsten Punkt der Verhandlungen festlegen.

Prinz Legolas, würdet Ihr uns bitte die aktuelle Situation in Düsterwald schildern?"

Elrond war gespannt auf die Schilderungen des Prinzen. Der junge Elb vertrat hier seinen Vater, hatte aber eine völlig andere Einstellung den Elben aus Lorien und Imladris gegenüber.

Der Noldor wusste, dass dies zwangsläufig zu einem Interessenskonflikt für Legolas führen würde. Gut, dass ihm drei erfahrene Berater zur Seite standen, die ihm dann eine große Hilfe sein würden.

Erestor beobachtete, wie jeder der Anwesenden, den Prinzen aus Düsterwald. Er fragte sich, warum so wenig über diesen Elben bekannt war, obwohl er bisher einen hervorragenden Eindruck hinterlassen hatte.

Legolas schwieg und es war offensichtlich, dass er seine Worte mit dem Willen seines Vaters abwägte.

Schon einen Augenblick später blickte er auf und begann mit seinen Ausführungen.

„Um es kurz zu sagen: Die Situation in Düsterwald ist aufs äußerste gespannt. Zu keiner Zeit war es so gefährlich wie jetzt. Der Einflußbereich der Waldelben schwindet und beschränkt sich mittlerweile auf einen kleinen Teil im Nordosten.

Orks bedrängen uns aus dem Norden und von Süden drängen ganze Horden von Riesenspinnen vor.

Wir wissen nicht, was sie so plötzlich vorantreibt, scheinen sie doch taktisch vorzugehen und alle ihre Reserven mobilisiert zu haben.

Nur wenige Wege werden noch von uns kontrolliert und wir verwenden sie nicht mehr als Handelswege, da auch sie nicht ungefährlich sind.

Den Handel nach Außen haben wir Anfang des Monats komplett eingestellt, da wir keinen Elben für eine derartige Aufgabe entbehren können.

Um auf Eure Worte einzugehen, Lord Celeborn: Selbst wenn wir den Außenhandel aufrechterhalten hätten, wären wir nicht in der Lage gewesen, unseren Verpflichtungen bezüglich des Abkommens nachzukommen.

Das alte Abkommen sah vor, dass wir Euch unter anderem einen festen Teil an düsterwäldischen Heilkräutern zukommen lassen.

Die aktuelle Situation hat unseren eigenen Bedarf drastisch erhöht und wir haben keinen Überschuss mehr, den wir Euch überlassen können, ohne das Leben des Volkes von Düsterwald zu riskieren.

Aber auch bei uns hat das Problem mit den Orks Vorrang, da wir im Kampf gegen die Riesenspinnen einen freien Rücken brauchen, um sie zurückschlagen zu können."

Legolas wandte nun seinen Kopf Elrond zu um ihm zu zeigen, dass er mit seiner Schilderung fertig war.

Erestor und Glorfindel tauschten einen allessagenden Blick. Das sichere Auftreten und die Worte des Prinzen würden wohl bei allen Anwesenden einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen.

Erestor war sich sicher, dass Legolas für Düsterwald ein Gewinn für diplomatische Verhandlungen zwischen den Elbenreichen war. Zwar war auch sein Bruder Lorion bei solchen Verhandlungen gerne gesehen, aber Legolas stand den anderen Elbenreichen noch etwas offener gegenüber.

„Eure Schilderungen sind äußerst beunruhigend. Auch bei uns haben die Orkangriffe zugenommen, aber die Handelsbeziehungen könnten wir mit verstärkter Eskorte weiter durchziehen."Elrond blickte in die Runde.

Eindeutig mussten sie sich zuerst dem Orkproblem zuwenden. Er hatte allerdings nicht gewusst, dass die Situation in Düsterwald sich derart verschlechtert hatte.

Er hatte die fehlenden Botschaften und Waren von dort hauptsächlich auf Thranduils Launen geschoben und weniger auf die dunklen Kreaturen des Waldes.

„Wir sind uns dann wohl alle darüber einig, dass eine Lösung bezüglich der Orkangriffe Vorrang hat gegenüber einer Überarbeitung des Handelsabkommens."

Ein zustimmendes Nicken ging durch die Runde.

„Die Angriffe der Orks haben plötzlich und ohne jeden Hinweis drastisch zugenommen. Nichts hat darauf hingedeutet, dass diese dunklen Kreaturen mit einem Mal so verstärkt angreifen würden. Zudem scheinen sie, außer in Düsterwald, immer von zwei Seiten gleichzeitig anzugreifen. Starten sie einen Angriff im Osten, sorgt eine weitere Gruppe im Westen für Unruhe."sagte Balior, einer von Celeborns Beratern.

„Sie gehen geplant vor; greifen grundsätzlich nur an strategisch wichtigen Punkten an."ergänzte Erestor.

Glorfindel beobachtete erneut den jungen Prinzen, der sich nun an Arimar wandte. Während allgemein über das Verhalten der Orks diskutiert wurde, richtete Legolas flüsternd eine Frage an den Berater seines Vaters, damit er die Diskussion nicht störte.

„Lässt sich bei uns ein Vorgehen der Orks wie in Imladris und Lothlorien erkennen?"fragte er.

„Die Orks greifen bisher ausschließlich von Norden an und immer nur an einer Stelle, nicht an zweien. Sie fürchten wohl, den Riesenspinnen im Süden in die Quere zu kommen und so womöglich selbst ihren Angriffen ausgesetzt zu sein."Flüsterte Arimar dem Prinzen zu.

An diesem Tag kamen die Verhandlungen nicht über diese Punkte hinaus. Immer wieder wurde aufgezählt, wo die Orks angegriffen hatten, aber kein Muster ließ sich erkennen und kein Zusammenhang finden.

Auch die vier darauffolgenden Tage verliefen genauso. Die Diskussionen hatten sich festgefahren und es musste endlich eine Lösung her.

Am sechsten Tag der Verhandlungen erläuterten die Berater noch einmal, wo die Angriffe der Orks stattgefunden hatten. Man war sich einig, etwas Wichtiges übersehen zu haben.

Legolas beobachtete, wie nun Glorfindel und Remion auf einer Karte von Mittelerde zeigten, wo die Orks bisher Übergriffe in Imladris und Lothlorien verübt hatten.

Nachdem der Elb aus Gondolin die Stellen der Übergriffe in Imladris gezeigt hatte und Remion fortfuhr, sah er wieder einmal Legolas an.

Der goldblonde Elb hatte in den vergangenen Tagen nicht nur seine diplomatischen Fähigkeiten unter Beweis gestellt.

Er hatte auch ein paar Stunden auf dem Trainingsgelände verbracht, wo er sich nicht nur das Training angesehen, sondern auch selbst daran teilgenommen hatte.

Natürlich gab es für ihn noch viel zu lernen, aber er war seinem Alter wirklich einiges voraus.

Thranduils Sohn beobachtete das Tun der Berater nachdenklich. Glorfindels geübter Blick verriet ihm, dass der Elb nach Gemeinsamkeiten und möglichen Zusammenhängen suchte.

Auf diese Weise entging dem Berater Elronds auch nicht, dass der Prinz plötzlich stutzte.

Glorfindel suchte auf der Karte den Punkt, der Legolas stutzen ließ und blieb an der Ostgrenze Loriens hängen.

Legolas wandte sich an Arimar, der noch den Worten Remions gelauscht hatte und seine Aufmerksamkeit nun seinem Prinzen zuwandte.

„Was wissen wir über die Situation im Süden Düsterwaldes?" fragte Legolas flüsternd.

„Nicht viel. Die Angriffe der Spinnen erfolgen von dort, wie Ihr wisst. Einer unserer Späher will weiter hinter den Reihen der Spinnen Orklager gesehen haben."antwortete der Berater ebenso leise.

Die Miene des Prinzen verdüsterte sich.

„Wie konnte ich nur so blind sein?"fragte sich Legolas.

„Prinz Legolas? Ist Euch etwas eingefallen?"wandte sich Elrond, der die leisen Worte des Prinzen gehört hatte, an den jungen Elben.

Legolas ignorierte die Frage des Noldor und wandte sich an die Berater seines Vaters.

„Wilomir, schickt sofort einen Boten nach Düsterwald. Gebt ihm das schnellste Pferd. Er soll meinem Vater ausrichten, dass er die Nordgrenze vergessen soll."

„Aber mein Prinz, dass..."Weiter kam der Berater nicht, da Legolas ihn direkt wieder unterbrach.

Er warf Wilomir einen befehlenden Blick zu, der keine Widerrede duldete und dem seines Vaters in nichts nachstand.

„Mein Vater muss einen Weg finden, im Süden durchzubrechen. Das Hauptheer muss bis Dol Guldur vordringen und die Orks von dort vertreiben."

Die Elben sahen Legolas verwirrt und entsetzt zugleich an.

„Orks bei Dol Guldur? Mein Prinz, seid Ihr Euch sicher?"hakte Norkolan nach.

„Bei Eru, was glaubt Ihr, wieso die Orks plötzlich alle drei Elbenreiche angreifen? Imladris: Abgelenkt durch kämpfe an zwei Fronten. Lothlorien ebenso, aber in erster Linie wurde dort von Osten angegriffen, um den lorischen Elben den Weg zu uns und Dol Guldur abzuschneiden.

Den Elben aus Imladris ist im Prinzip der Weg nach Lothlorien abgeschnitten. Wir selbst kämpfen an zwei Fronten und Dol Guldur hat sich unserem Einflussbereich entzogen! Kein Elb sichert Dol Guldur!"

Während Legolas diese eindringenden Worte sprach, hatte er diese mit Deutungen auf der Karte unterstrichen und mit einem Mal fiel es auch den übrigen Elben wie Schuppen von den Augen.

Das ganze Gebiet um Dol Guldur war von den Elben abgeschnitten. Die Orks mussten sich irgendwie an den Spinnen vorbeigeschlichen und diese gegen die Waldelben aus Düsterwald gehetzt haben.

Dann hatten sie die Kontrolle über Dol Guldur an sich gerissen und Angriffe gegen die übrigen Elbenreiche gestartet, um von Dol Guldur abzulenken und zu verhindern, dass sie Verstärkung nach Düsterwald schickten.

Wilomir verließ nach dieser Erläuterung eilends den Raum, um die Anweisungen des Prinzen umgehend auszuführen.

Legolas starrte immer noch entsetzt auf den Punkt der Karte, wo Dol Guldur eingezeichnet war.

„Das hätte uns viel eher auffallen müssen. Ich schlage vor, die Verhandlungen zu unterbrechen. Wir alle müssen uns erstmal mit dieser Erkenntnis auseinandersetzen und sorgfältig die nächsten Schritte planen. Wir dürfen jetzt nichts überstürzen. Wir müssen schnell militärische Maßnahmen ergreifen!" ließ sich Celeborn schließlich vernehmen.

„Ich bin der gleichen Ansicht. Glorfindel, bitte stelle fest, wie wir jetzt am Besten vorgehen sollten, um Imladris aus dem Griff der Orks zu befreien und unsere Truppen nach Düsterwald zu bekommen.

Erestor, du setzt dich bitte mit Norkolan, Arimar und Balior zusammen. Wir brauchen einen genauen Plan von der Situation in Düsterwald, wo die feindlichen Truppen sind und wie wir zur Elbensiedlung und Dol Guldur durchbrechen können.

Und mit Euch möchte ich mich noch kurz unter vier Augen unterhalten." Mit den letzten Worten wandte sich Elrond an Legolas.

Dieser starrte noch immer auf den gleichen Punkt der Karte und schien das Geschehen um sich herum gar nicht weiter wahrzunehmen.

Die anderen Elben verließen den Raum und auch Celeborn folgte seinen Beratern, nachdem er dem Prinzen auch die Unterstützung Lothloriens zugesagt hatte, sobald sie dort die Orks zurückgeschlagen hätten.

Nachdem sich die Tür hinter dem Herrn des goldenen Waldes geschlossen hatte, legte Elrond seine Hand auf den Arm des Prinzen, der noch immer wie erstarrt wirkte.

„Ich hätte es eher wissen müssen."sagte Legolas schließlich mit belegter Stimme.

„Macht Euch keine Vorwürfe. Keinem von uns ist es aufgefallen."Der Noldor redete ruhig auf den Sohn Thranduils ein. Es war offensichtlich, dass sich der junge Elb Vorwürfe machte.

„Es ist allein meine Schuld. Nur meinetwegen mussten wieder so viele Elben ihr Leben lassen."Legolas´ Stimme zitterte und Tränen begannen sich ihren Weg über die Wangen des Elben zu suchen.

„Wovon redet Ihr?"Elrond beunruhigten die Worte des Sindarelben. Er redete weiter auf Legolas ein, bis dieser ihm erzählte, dass er vor gut fünf Monaten mit einem Spähtrupp eine Gruppe Orks bei Dol Guldur überrascht hatte. Bei dem daraufhin entbrannten Kampf war ein Elb ums Leben gekommen.

„Legolas, das ist nicht Eure Schuld. Auch Euer Vater konnte nicht wissen oder verhindern, dass er in dem Kampf einen seiner Krieger verlieren würde. Und woher hätten er oder Ihr den Plan der Orks eher erkennen sollen, wenn weder er noch Ihr etwas von den Angriffen auf Imladris und Lothlorien wusstet?"versuchte der Herr von Imladris den jungen Elben zu beruhigen.

Doch Legolas hatte sich nicht beruhigen lassen und dann hatte Elrond von dem Prinzen die schreckliche Wahrheit über den Tod der Königin von Düsterwald erfahren.

Er war entsetzt, von dem Tod Ariaswens zu erfahren, die er gut gekannt hatte. Viel schockierter war er jedoch von der Tatsache, dass sie schon vor einigen Jahrzehnten in Mandos Hallen eingekehrt war.

Da sich Legolas einfach nicht beruhigen lassen wollte, hatte ihn Elrond schließlich ins Nebenzimmer geführt, wo sich das Schlafgemach des Elbenfürsten befand.

Er hatte dann dem Sindar einen Trank eingeflösst, der diesen in einen traumlosen Schlaf versetzte und war schließlich noch eine Weile bei ihm sitzen geblieben.

Elrond hatte danach mit Celeborn gesprochen und die beiden Elben hatten Arimar aufgesucht.

Von ihm hatten sie dann auch erfahren, warum außerhalb Düsterwalds nichts von dem Tod Ariaswens bekannt war, nachdem Elrond dem Berater das Waldelbenkönigs von Legolas´ Vorwürfen sich selbst gegenüber berichtet hatte.

Thranduil hatte damals den Befehl ausgesprochen, dass niemand über den Tod der Königin in Gegenwart von Außenstehenden oder seinen Kindern sprechen durfte.

Die Elben des Waldlandreiches hatten weniger wegen der angedrohten Strafe des Königs geschwiegen, sondern in erster Linie aufgrund der schlechten seelischen Verfassung seiner Kinder.

Besonders Legolas´ Rolle bei dem Angriff und seine extreme Reaktion auf den Verlust seiner Mutter hatte die Lippen der Elben versiegelt.

Im ganzen Reich hatte man befürchtet, dass das Elbenkind am Tod seiner Mutter zerbrechen würde.

Elrond hatte daraufhin seine Kinder und Berater von der ganzen Geschichte erzählt und entschieden, dass Legolas vorläufig nicht an den Gemeinschaftsessen und, sofern es sein Wunsch war, an den weiteren Beratungen teilnehmen sollte.

Glorfindel hatte dem Prinzen am nächsten Morgen das Frühstück gebracht und Elrond erzählt, dass Legolas trotz allem an den Beratungen teilnehmen wollte.

Es war schließlich hauptsächlich Legolas´ Verdienst, der die Verhandlungen bereits zwei Tage später zu einem Ende führte.

Glorfindel hatte mit den Elben aus Imladris und der Unterstützung der Krieger aus Lorien und Düsterwald, die ursprünglich nur als Leibgarde hier gewesen waren, die Orks an den Grenzen des Elbentals vertrieben.

Legolas hatte den Elben aus Imladris und Lorien damals eindrucksvoll bewiesen, dass er trotz seiner Jugend und der schwierigen Situation ein ausgezeichneter Diplomat war.

Auch seine Fähigkeiten als Krieger hatten sie damals kennen gelernt, als sie erst nach Lothlorien geritten waren, um dort die Orks zurückzudrängen und schließlich die Orks bei Dol Guldur überrannt hatten.

Danach hatten sie die Spinnen an der Südgrenze zur Elbensiedlung, welche schon am Rande der Zerstörung stand, zurückgeschlagen.

Durch dieses einschneidende Ereignis hatte sich das Verhältnis zwischen den Elbenreichen erstmals seit Jahrzehnten wieder entspannt. Nach all der Zeit war es auch das erste Mal, dass alle drei Elbenreiche zusammen eine Schlacht schlugen. Zusammen hatten sie schließlich auch die Orks im Norden zurückgedrängt.

Seitdem war Legolas sehr oft als Vertreter seines Vaters zu Gast in Lorien und Imladris gewesen und hatte zusammen mit seinem Bruder die alte Freundschaft wieder neu aufblühen lassen.

Elrond lächelte wieder. Lange war das alles her und der Elbenfürst war froh, dass die alte Feindschaft zwischen den Elben aus dem Weg geschafft worden war.

„Wahrscheinlich jagt Legolas Orks und Thranduil hat wieder ein paar nette Worte der Begrüßung für uns übrig, wenn wir dort ankommen."wandte er sich schließlich an Glorfindel, der seinen Blick von dem Wasserfall abwandte und den Herrn von Imladris anlächelte.

„Wahrscheinlich. Lass uns lieber mal nach den Zwillingen sehen. Wer weiß, was die schon wieder alles angestellt haben. Die werden scheinbar nie erwachsen."

„Du hast Recht."

Die beiden Elben erhoben sich und gingen zurück zu Elronds Haus.

Zwei dunkle Gestalten standen am Rand des Waldes und bemerkten die dritte Gestalt, die sich ihnen näherte erst, als sie ihre Stimme erhob.

„Ich hoffe für Euch, dass Ihr etwas wirklich Interessantes für mich habt, sonst erlebt Ihr zwei den nächsten Morgen nicht!" zischte der Unbekannte und hielt dem Einen sein Schwert an die Kehle.

„Ihr werdet Euer Kommen nicht bereuen. Der Auftrag, den wir für Euch haben, wird Euch sicher viel Freude bereiten."sagte der, auf dessen Kehle das elegant verzierte Schwert gerichtet war.

Kenner der Gegend, welche zufällig hier vorbeigekommen wären, hätten diesen mit einem Schwert bedrohten Mann als Seringol und seinen Begleiter als Argalon identifiziert.

Doch es kam niemand vorbei und den Unbekannten mit dem eleganten und kostbaren Schwert hätten sie ohnehin nicht gewagt anzusehen...den Schatten des Waldes.


End file.
